Illegal Procedure
by Romantique The Original
Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Illegal Procedure (1/17)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

**illegal procedure:**

a penalty that includes movement by an offensive player before the snap. The penalty for illegal procedure is five yards against the offending team.

Buddy Garrity restlessly paced back and forth in the hallway right outside of the Holding Area. At 3:45 a.m., he was now the only one from the night's arrest activity left to wait.

For more than the past two hours, Dillon's number one Booster had been unable to get any information from the occasional staff person passing through. _Finally,_ after a long period of silence, he heard footsteps echoing from further down the hallway.

"Eric!" Buddy called out to the approaching sight of his friend.

As his slowly walking form came closer into focus in the flickering, yellow fluorescent lighting, Coach Eric Taylor looked like hell. His left eyebrow and right hand were bandaged, and the left side of his face was bruised and misshapen.

"Hey, Buddy," Eric answered. "I'm okay," he tried to immediately quash the look of concern written all over his friend's face, "but I sure could use some aspirin." In pain, he winced. "Thanks for comin' down here. I know how late it is."

"Glad you called me. I owed you one for bailing me out a couple of years ago," Buddy cajoled. After a beat, he continued, "Are you sure you're okay? No offense, but your face looks terrible. Do you want me to take you to the ER?"

"Naw. They patched me up here," Eric tried to downplay it all. "I've just gotta be watched for a concussion, that's all. You know the drill."

Grabbing the keys out of his pocket, Buddy reluctantly agreed, "Well, okay … Then, let's get you home."

"Did you call Tami?" Eric was almost afraid to ask, as they walked out to the far end of the dark, deserted parking lot towards Buddy's SUV. The pounding of his footsteps on the paved ground jarred his aching head.

"I did better than that," Buddy explained as they climbed into his rig. "I went over to your house and talked to her in person. She's home with your girls waiting for you."

"And?" Eric asked, having trouble buckling his seatbelt with his one good hand.

"And?" Buddy didn't understand. "Hey, friend, do you need some help there?" he asked, referring to the seatbelt.

"Naw, I got it," Eric finally got the metal buckle to click. Returning to his question, he asked again, "And? … How pissed is she? I need to know what I'm walkin' into."

Buddy gave a little smile. "Well, you're probably in luck for now. I didn't tell her the details. She's worried about you. I'd recommend playing the sympathy card when you get home which shouldn't be difficult to do. Again, no offense, Eric … but you look just terrible. I'd work with that."

Now curious about Buddy's repeated remarks about how bad he looked, Eric pulled down the visor on his side of the truck. At first glance of himself in the lighted mirror, he gasped, "Jeez!"

Buddy looked over at his friend. "See? I wasn't exaggerating. You probably need to have your face x-rayed. What do you think Tami's going to say when she sees you like this?"

"I dunno," Eric uttered, still examining his face, the entire left side throbbed and throbbed. "Don't you have any aspirin in here?" he almost pleaded.

"No. Sorry, I don't," Buddy answered. "I'll tell you what Tami's going to say. She's going to insist you go to the hospital and get checked out," Buddy answered his own question. "I think you should let me take you. They'll get you something for pain. I'll call Tami and tell her about our change of plans. And we'll see if we can get you some more sympathy points."

"My face hurts like a son-of-a-bitch," Eric said, now checking out his swollen hand. "Take me home first. If Tami wants me to go, I'll go."

_A short time later …_

Tami quietly entered her sleeping daughter's room and whispered, "Julie. Julie, Honey."

"Wha," the sleeping teen stirred from a deep sleep.

"Julie, wake up," Tami whispered a little louder. "I need for you to call Matt to come over here and stay with you and Gracie. Buddy and I are taking your Dad to the Emergency Room."

Julie sat up in bed. "What's wrong with Dad?"

"He needs to have some x-rays taken. I know it's late, but would you please call Matt? And you all stay put here until we come home?" Tami pleaded.

"Okay," Julie said, now more awake but still disoriented. "What happened?"

"Honey, I don't know much yet," Tami whispered.

Julie added, "Call me when you do? I'll just worry."

"That's why we're taking him, so we don't worry." Then, Tami nodded in agreement. "But yes, I'll call you as soon as I know something."

_Emergency Room…_

Once Eric had been registered, triaged, and taken to x-ray, Tami returned to the waiting room and began peppering Buddy Garrity with questions?

"Okay, spill it, Buddy," Tami wasn't playing around. "Exactly why was Eric taken to jail?"

Buddy let out a sigh of pent up anxiety from the thought of having to deal with an upset Tami Taylor, although he figured it would be easier for him to tell her than his friend. "Eric went over and confronted Joe McCoy tonight at the Booster's meeting for continuing to threaten you and me over the Luke Cafferty address situation. One thing led to another, and old Joe got physical with Eric. But I swear … in front of God and everyone, it was Joe who threw the first punch."

Tami raised an eyebrow. "If Joe threw the first punch, then why was Eric taken to jail?"

"Because Joe is a hot-head with money." Excited, Buddy suddenly became very animated, using his hands to continue telling the story. "The manager at Applebee's called 911. When the police arrived, Joe told the officer he was pressing charges against Eric and threatened to sue the Dillon PD if he didn't take Eric in."

"Pressing charges for what?" Tami continued to look confused, as she tried to understand what happened.

"Assault for starters," Buddy answered. "I wasn't privy to the conversation Joe had with the officer. Tami, Eric's going to need a lawyer. He's not going to want one, but trust me. I've spent way more time than I ever wanted to spend with ol' Joe McCoy these past months. As you have seen first-hand, he's not above tromping over another person's civil liberties to get what he wants. And right now, he wants a piece of your husband's hide."

Tami put her hand up to her mouth. "My God, Buddy. We don't have the money to hire an attorney right now. But you're right. Eric could be suspended by the District for assault charges. I think I'd better let Paul know about this before Joe McCoy does."

"And tell Paul that Eric will obtain legal representation. Lucky for us, there's an attorney who's also a Dillon State Championship ring holder in town who would do it pro bono for another ring holder like Eric," Buddy smiled. "We don't advertise this … and I want you to keep this between you and me, please."

Tami gave Buddy a pensive look. "I need to know what _this_ is, first."

Buddy continued, "You see, Tami, there are lifelong benefits for Eric winning his State Championship. We '_good ol' boys_, we look after our own … and even though Eric was assigned to coach at another school, he's still one of us. For all the money Joe McCoy has, he and Wade Aikman don't belong to our exclusive club ... Not yet." He gave her a reassuring look in the eyes. "I'll give Dave Elroy a call this morning."

Tami knew there was a lot of truth to Buddy's description of the Booster's current power structure. In fact, she had been instrumental in pointing it out to the Booster's membership only last week. At least for now, Joe McCoy was a self-serving outsider. As Eric's wife and the Principal of Dillon High, Tami gave a long, thoughtful pause and then, she finally looked at Buddy and returned a slightly reassured nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Illegal Procedure (2/X)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_The following morning …_

After a 24 hour observation period, Eric was released from the hospital with a fractured zygomatic bone on the left side of his face near his orbital socket, along with various cuts and contusions. The main concern for him was that he be watched for bleeding or infection stemming from the sinuses. He'd been given a prophylactic dose of antibiotics in his IV as a precaution against infection.

A nurse wheeled the released patient to the hospital exit, and Tami and the nurse waited for Buddy to bring his SUV around.

Eric wore an oversized pair of paper dark glasses, given to him by the Ophthalmologist who examined his eyes earlier that morning. It felt good to be outside in the fresh air. The football coach hated hospitals.

A young woman casually walked up to him at the curb and asked, "Aren't you Coach Eric Taylor?"

Just as he said yes, the woman replied, "You have been served," and she shoved a manila envelope onto his lap. "Have a nice day."

Eric let out an exasperated sigh, as Tami grabbed the envelope and began to open it.

"What the hay?" she exclaimed, her eyes open wide in disbelief upon seeing the top page. "You've been ordered to appear in court to answer charges of a _felony assault_?"

"I did not assault him," Eric huffed, staring off in the distance. "It was all I could do to keep him off of me. As you can see, I didn't do a very good job of that."

Just about that time, Buddy arrived. The nurse assisted Eric into the front seat on the passenger side, and Tami and climbed into the back seat behind her husband.

Not long after Buddy took off in the car, Tami shared with him what had just happened.

"Geez, that Joe is crazy. Eric didn't assault him. Joe assaulted Eric," Buddy huffed. "I got you an appointment with Dave Elroy this afternoon. Based on this latest information, we should probably drop off this summons, now, before the appointment so he can be prepared to talk to you."

"That'd be fine," Eric nodded. "Again, thanks, Buddy."

"No problem." Buddy acknowledged. In an attempt to make his friend feel better, he added, "Eric, you just happen to be Joe's immediate target at the moment. It could have been me or Tami … or anyone else ol' Joe perceives to be a threat."

"A threat to what? This goes beyond promoting his son. Exactly what did we do to threaten him?" Tami asked in all sincerity.

"He's crazy, Tami. You're asking me to explain crazy, and I just can't do that," Buddy answered her, looking at her through his rearview mirror.

"He may very well be. Hon, I think we need to let Paul know about this latest development. I did give him a heads up yesterday that there was an altercation," Tami added.

Buddy interrupted. "You'll probably want Dave Elroy to help you with the District. You all can trust him. Dave knows his stuff."

Eric sat in silence as Buddy and his wife planned and strategized the day. All he could do was to sit there and hurt.

_Later that afternoon …_

Buddy, Tami, and Eric waited in the front office of Dale Elroy, Attorney At Law, until the receptionist directed them into a conference room.

"Hey, Buddy," the tall, red-headed man shook hands with his fellow Panther. "How's that beautiful daughter of yours doing over at Vanderbilt?"

"She's doing fine, Dave, doing just fine," Buddy smiled. "Hey, I want you to meet Eric and Tami Taylor."

Dave extended his hand with a smile, trying to cover his wince upon seeing Eric's face for the first time. "I'm a long-time admirer of yours, Coach Taylor," and the two men shook hands. "And I've heard marvelous things about you and your good work over at Dillon High, Mrs. Taylor." Mr. Elroy extended the same courtesy to Tami. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with something like this. Why don't y'all have a seat and let me tell you what I've discovered so far."

The tall, lanky gentlemen took a seat at the conference table along with his soon-to-be client.

"Thank you for dropping by the copy of the summons. That will save us some time. I was also able to obtain a copy of the police report. And if it's okay with you, I'd like you to sign a release under HIPAA, Eric, so that I can obtain copies of your medical records from both the jail and the hospital."

Mr. Elroy passed the release to Eric, who awkwardly signed the release with his left hand.

Afterwards, Mr. Elroy began jotting down notes onto his legal pad, as he spoke. "It seems the police interviewed you, Buddy, is that right?" he asked his old friend.

"That's right. They interviewed me and took the names and numbers of about six or seven others," Buddy nodded.

"I see. Yes, that information is all recorded right here," Mr. Elroy proceeded to read the report. "And I see your statement is also here, Buddy."

Turning to Eric, the attorney asked, "Now, in your own words, why don't you tell me what happened."

Eric began to try and explain the strange relationship he had with Mr. Joe McCoy. "There's been a lot of bad blood between Joe McCoy and me ever since I was the Head Coach over at Dillon High. I would not succumb to his pressure and bribes to put his son at the startin' QB position in every game. In fact, my refusal to do so this past season is what led to a systematic effort to get me ousted as Head Coach at Dillon High." After a pause, he continued, "And as further background, my wife and I were witnesses to Joe beatin' on his son, JD, in the parkin' lot over at Applebee's after a game last season. He beat the crap out of his kid. His wife, Katie, was distraught and upset. Anyway, I pulled Joe off his son, and we took Katie and JD home with us overnight until they figured out what they wanted to do. But because we are mandatory reporters of child abuse, Tami and I were put into the very uncomfortable position of havin' to report the incident to Child Protective Services … and the McCoys were rightfully investigated." Rubbing his forehead, he continued again, "The McCoys were upset by the investigation and blamed us. Katie and my wife, who were friends, were no longer friends after that. I mean, the McCoy family has pretty much had it out for us ever since that incident."

Quickly scribbling down notes, Mr. Elroy looked up at Tami. "And do you pretty much support the story and version I'm being told."

"Oh, absolutely," Tami nodded. "The only thing I would add is that Eric and I made the decision that I would report the incident because I am the Principal. However, Eric tried to protect me when the son, JD, actually asked my husband if it was he who _turned his_ _father in_." Tami made air quotes with her hands for emphasis. Then, she continued, "Eric told JD that he turned his father in rather than me."

Buddy's eyes became very wide. Even he had not been privy to these details.

"Now, Buddy, you understand that everything said here with Mr. Elroy cannot ever be discussed outside this room," Eric added, looking directly into Buddy's eyes. Buddy had just received a little taste of how far his friend would go to protect his wife.

"You are not to worry, Eric, Tami," Buddy nodded. "This has to remain here and nowhere else. Heck, Dave," Buddy diverted his attention to the lawyer. "Joe McCoy has threatened me and my dealership. Eric and Tami have been very careful not to implicate me in matters involving the Panthers." And Buddy began to tell him the story of what happened with the Panthers mailbox and the incident involving Luke Cafferty.

Still quickly jotting notes, Mr. Elroy commented that he had read about the Luke Cafferty story in the paper, but had been unaware of the back story until now.

To Eric and Buddy, Mr. Elman posed his next question, "So, basically, during these Booster meetings, anyone can go … I mean, was it okay or within the rules for Tami or for Eric to come, unannounced, to one of these meetings?"

Buddy quickly answered. "As a past, four-time President of the Dillon Boosters, the answer is yes. Anyone who has business related to the Dillon Panthers may come to one of our meetings and inform us or express concerns about anything related to the team. Neither Eric nor Tami have ever done anything wrong or against the Booster rules."

Mr. Elroy looked up at Eric. "The reason I'm asking these questions is that you've been served with a charge of a third-degree felony which states that you '_knew the person was a public servant or government contractor carrying out official duties, or you committed the assault on a public servant in retaliation for doing his job.'_ It is that definition that raises the charges against you from a simple assault, which is a misdemeanor … to a third-degree felony assault."

"Joe threatened my wife by sayin' he would cause an investigation regardin' that mailbox incident that he said would strip past championships, namely my Dillon team's State win, and championship rings," Eric explained. "But Mr. Elroy, I did not, nor do I today have first-hand knowledge of any mailbox or falsifyin' player addresses in the midst of the redistrictin' going on in Dillon," Eric stated his position with great passion and an emphasis on the words _'first-hand knowledge.'_

Tami added, "I had to ask Eric that very question when Joe McCoy confronted and attempted to blackmail me at the high school. And I had to make the District aware of these incidents. I am convinced that, while my husband may have suspected some parents or that the Boosters skirted the rules to further their own interests, he did not have knowledge of the Booster's activities regarding skirting District rules nor the Luke Cafferty situation. It was news to both of us when it was discovered."

Buddy cleared his throat. "I can tell you first-hand that I was the one who took Eric to that empty field about 2 weeks ago and told him about Luke Cafferty using a fake address. He was shocked to find out. He knew nothing."

The specifics of this particular incident were news to Tami.

After a beat, Buddy added, "And you need to know that Joe McCoy doesn't have a position within the Boosters where he was directed by the Boosters to conduct any kind of an investigation. Such an investigation would only be self-serving to him and not in the best interest of the Boosters or the Dillon Panthers."

"Well," Mr. Elroy let out a sigh after scribbling what ended up being pages and pages of notes. "It appears that Mr. McCoy does not have grounds to seek a third-degree felony assault charge. He's overplayed his hand on this one."

Turning to Buddy, he continued, "Buddy, if you would please put the witnesses to the fight in touch with me, I need to depose them as soon as possible. We need to establish that 1) Eric did not throw the first punch and 2) Eric received the brunt of the injuries. Also, the fact the Mr. McCoy has exhibited prior violent physical behavior with his son will hold in your favor. Also, Coach Taylor, you are not a small man and are in excellent physical condition. You could have inflicted damage onto Mr. McCoy had you not exercised restraint."

Turning to Eric and Tami, the lawyer said, "Next step, we'll gather information on Joe McCoy such as any claimed injuries before the court date next week and take it from there." Then the lawyer asked Eric, "I see your right hand is also bandaged. Are you right handed?"

"Yes," Eric responded.

"Did you hit Mr. McCoy?" Mr. Elroy asked, assuming he did.

Eric shook his aching head. "No, my hand was injured after Joe kept punchin' me in the face. I was tryin' to hold him off me. At one point, I went down on the ground, and he stomped my open hand. There's a heel mark in my palm from his boot. I'm lucky my hand's not broken. I do have soft tissue damage and swelling. The attending physician at the hospital said he made note of the heel mark."

Tami winced; she had not yet heard what happened to his hand. She, too, assumed Eric hurt his hand by punching Joe.

"This is exactly why I had you sign the release for your medical records," Mr. Elroy explained, feeling stronger about the case by the minute. "Now, how are things going with the School District over this incident? Buddy mentioned you may need help in dealing with the District."

"I don't know," Eric said. After the long day and interview, his swollen face looked pained and tired, especially in his eyes. "I'm worried about that. You know, the District doesn't put up with any fightin' from students or staff, even if it's in self defense. Historically, they will suspend while they investigate."

From his phone, Mr. Elroy pushed the intercom button. "Laura, would you please bring the Polaroid and digital cameras in here?"

A moment later, the young receptionist appeared. And she was instructed to take many pictures from many different angles of Eric's face with both cameras. Then, Tami was instructed to gently unwind the elastic bandage from her husband's hand to reveal the bruised heel print inside his swollen palm so that it could be photographed. Both Buddy and Tami gasped at the sight of his hand. Unbound and unsupported, Eric's hand also began to throb.

After the receptionist left the room, Tami carefully re-wrapped Eric's hand. It felt better wrapped and elevated.

Mr. Elroy looked right at Eric. "Joe McCoy dispensed some major damage to your face and to your hand. And a picture is worth a thousand words. I know Paul Dunley. We go back a long way. I'd like to let him see the damage done to you by the same man who lost his temper and inflicted damage to his own son. As I said, the fact that the District knows Joe McCoy assaulted his son and advocated that either you or your wife report said past violent incident to Child Protective Services will hold well in your favor."

Mr. Elroy finished up the meeting by telling the Taylors that he would call Eric with any updated information and keep them apprised of his conversation with the School District.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Illegal Procedure (3/X)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_The following day …_

Tami Taylor arrived home from school with Gracie in tow to find her husband in his recliner watching game films, holding an icepack on the side of his face. After three days of swelling, his face still looked as if it had met with a Mack truck. Almost the entire left side of his face had bloomed into a giant bruise of black and blue. His left eye was bloodshot and almost swollen shut.

"Hi, Honey," she said in her typically upbeat lilt, that is until she winced as she leaned down, kissed her fingers and gently transferred her kiss to the good side of Eric's face. "Does it hurt as bad as it looks?"

"It hurts," is all Eric would say, lowering the volume on the television with the remote. "Hi, Gracie Belle," he waived at his youngest daughter.

At the sight of him, Gracie burst into tears with a terrified look on her face.

"Oh, no, she's still afraid of me," Eric panicked, his eyes searching his wife's for help.

"It's okay, Gracie," Tami scooped her up. "Daddy has an 'owie.' That's all. He's okay. You're okay."

"Owie', Da-Da," Gracie pointed her little finger at him, with tears still in her big blue eyes.

"That's right, Sweetie, a bad 'owie'," Tami repeated. Then, to Eric, she said, "I'll be right back." She took her youngest down the hall and asked Julie to keep an eye on her until dinner.

Tami returned a few minutes later. "Sorry, Hon," Tami patted on Eric's arm.

"I hate that she's so afraid of me. I think that's the worst part of this," Eric looked down. After a moment, he said. "I got a call from Dave Elroy this afternoon. Seems the District is forced by policy to give me the standard two week suspension but with pay, pendin' investigation. It began three days ago, with the first sick day I took. Mr. Elroy got me the best outcome he could, under the circumstances. Good news is that everyone at school thinks I'm takin' sick time due to injury at the hands of JD McCoy's father whom they all hate ... At least for now, they don't know anything about charges or lawsuits."

Tami took a seat on the sofa near him. "Yeah, and I got a call from Paul this morning. It was basically a '_Tami,_ _which side are you on?_' call."

"What does he mean by _which side_?" Eric asked.

"Well, it seems Mr. Elroy had to inform Paul of what I said when we met with him the other day. You see, you're Elroy's client, not me. It seems I am a witness. So, it appears to Paul that I would be taking sides with you and not the District," Tami explained. "If push comes to shove, he would be exactly right."

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Babe," Eric held his good hand out to her. "What are you gonna to do?"

Taking his hand, she said, "Well, I think I made my position pretty clear. I told Paul that neither you nor I will be pummeled, threatened, bullied, or attacked by Joe McCoy any longer, and that neither he nor the District can expect us to. That I am on the side of the truth, and should it become necessary for me to seek legal representation, I will."

Eric shook his head to indicate he understood.

"And then, I asked Paul which side he's on," Tami raised a confident eyebrow.

"Now, _that's_ an excellent question," Eric said with a little gleam in his good eye and gave Tami's hand a loving squeeze. His wife constantly amazed him.

Tami continued as stood up and took a seat on the arm of the recliner. "And he said that barring investigation, he is on the side of his employees … and that '_off the record_,' we shouldn't have to take all this from a parent, no matter how much money and position he has. You know, in hindsight, it's a good thing Paul knows everything that led up to this assault charge. He knows what happened, and he knows we can prove it. I notified him of everything in writing."

"Yeah," Eric agreed. "It's good. I mean, I haven't done anything wrong. And it's all well documented, thanks to you."

After a moment, Eric tossed the remote on the coffee table. "Oh, also, Mr. Elroy let me know that he sent a private investigator out to take some pictures of Joe McCoy within the past few days as proof that he's physically fine, not injured or anything like that."

Tami murmured, "Hmmm. Mr. Elroy seems like he's doing a really thorough job. Everything will work out okay."

"Don't know about that. There's still the game against your school next Friday. I'm suspended, which means I can't coach the game," Eric lamented. "Can't imagine Joe McCoy would be unhappy about that."

_The following Tuesday …_

Eric and Tami arrived at the Courthouse and met Buddy in the hallway. Dressed in his dark suit and tie, Eric's face still looked very swollen and bruised. His hand was still wrapped in an elastic bandage. Many people he passed going through security or in the Courthouse who either knew him from games or had seen him before in the paper seemed shocked upon seeing the condition of his face.

Behind them, Dave Elroy gently grabbed Eric by the arm and led him and Tami to a secluded corner in the hallway. "Let me tell you the latest. Joe McCoy has retained Jarrett, Reid, and Hammel to assist the D.A. and, I predict, file a civil suit against you and your wife. They're a Houston firm and will be considered outsiders in this courthouse. I don't think his choice of firms will be advantageous. The D.A. received copies of the photos they took of you when you were arrested, Eric. So shocked is the D.A. at the damage done to your face … they are now going in to ask for a continuance to move your court date out in order to give your face sufficient time to heal. They're afraid a jury would be very sympathetic to you in your current condition. Just keep it together and we'll get a speedy date. That would be to your advantage."

"Now, did the D.A. call and interview you?" Elroy asked his client.

"Uh, yeah, he called me yesterday," Eric verified.

"Well, I'm sure you only echoed what the witnesses are saying which does not match up to what McCoy is claiming," Mr. Elroy surmised.

A moment later, the courtroom opened and the Taylors were ushered in by their lawyer where they took a seat in the front row on the defendant's side of the room. Joe McCoy was already seated next to four attorneys on his side of the room. He did not look up when Eric and Tami entered the room.

"All rise," the Bailiff yelled. "The Honorable Ruth Brown-Hawkins presiding."

"You may be seated," the Judge instructed. "We're ready for the case of the State of Texas v. Eric Patrick Taylor. Are all parties present?"

"Yes, your Honor," answered the Dillon District Attorney and Mr. Elroy.

"Would counsel for the Defendant please go on record?" the Judge asked.

"Dave Elroy representing Eric Taylor," Mr. Elroy answered.

"And your client pleads not guilty to charges of Felony 3rd Degree Assault, is that correct?" the Judge confirmed. "Please stand Mr. Taylor. Is the not guilty plea correct?"

Eric, already standing, gave a clear, "Yes," as his response. He noted that the Judge winced upon seeing his face for the first time.

"A plea of_ 'not guilty'_ is so noted in the record, and we're ready to proceed," Judge Hawkins announced. "You may all be seated."

"Your Honor," the District Attorney proceeded. "We need to ask for a continuance as we require additional time to interview witnesses that were interviewed by the Defense."

"How much time do you need?" the Judge inquired.

"Well, we're going to need at least a week to track down and interview six or seven witnesses," the District Attorney stated.

"Mr. Atwater, as it was your office who hastily filed these lofty assault charges based on the information contained in the Police Report which I have reviewed, it your duty to be ready to proceed immediately and prove your case. Request for continuance is denied. I'm ready to proceed with scheduling of trial. You'll be with Judge Anderson tomorrow at 1:00. Be ready, Mr. District Attorney. We're adjourned." And the Judge's gavel fell.

Mr. Elroy encouraged Eric and Tami to stay seated with him until the D.A. and Joe McCoy and his team vacated the courtroom. Tami made certain she caught sight of Joe McCoy as he left. He looked very twitchy and nervous.

Afterwards, Mr. Elroy led the Taylors out of the Courthouse and into Buddy's SUV without incident. Nor did Eric receive service for civil charges as was expected. "I'll see you both here tomorrow," Mr. Elroy said as he closed the car door.

On the drive home, Tami remarked how twitchy Joe McCoy looked.

"I think that ol' Joe found out that the Boosters are going to tell the truth about what happened between him and Eric," Buddy smiled. "I know you're not home free yet, Eric. But you're sitting in a pretty good position with this legal stuff."

Eric sighed. "I just want to have all this behind me," he said, gently rubbing his aching face with his good hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Illegal Procedure (4/X)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_The following day at 1:00 p.m. …_

Once again, all parties were assembled in the courtroom when the Bailiff called "All rise." Only this time, Joe McCoy was without his battery of Houston attorneys.

The Honorable Jeffrey Anderson presided over the proceedings and quickly took care of the introductory requirements of trial. Turning his attention to the District Attorney, he instructed Mr. Atwater to proceed.

As soon as Mr. Atwater began addressing the Court, Mr. Elroy objected. "Your Honor, we must strongly raise an objection, as the District Attorney has not met the threshold to charge my client with a Third Degree Felony Assault. What we are talking about here is a long standing argument between a high school football coach and a parent because my client and his wife were mandated by law to report an incident of child abuse involving the now disgruntled parent, Joseph McCoy. Retaliation for that incident … That is what is going on here, and that is what needs to be addressed. To make it anything more is a direct assault on my client's civil rights."

Judge Anderson peered over his reader glasses and looked directly at the D.A. "After reading the briefs, I'm wondering the same thing, Mr. Atwater. Do you have credible evidence, today, that will show Mr. Taylor "_deliberately and with knowledge prevented a public servant or a government contractor from carrying out official duties_?" I'm not aware that Mr. McCoy is either a public servant or a government contractor. According to my records, he is the Owner/CEO of a beer distributorship and a pain in the ass to the Dillon Boosters. Or do you need to enlighten me otherwise?"

There was mild chuckling inside the courtroom.

"Your Honor, we would like to amend and to diminish the charge at this time to a single misdemeanor count of assault," the D.A. requested with some embarrassment.

"To which Mr. Taylor still pleads not guilty." Mr. Elroy stood up and interjected. "And again, we'd like to object. In order for there to be a charge of assault, there has to be injury. The only person who has sustained injury is Mr. Taylor."

Judge Anderson looked over at Eric. "Yes, I can see Mr. Taylor's injuries which, even today, appear to be substantial. I've also seen the photographs and the medical notes related to his injuries. Now, where is Mr. McCoy? Would you stand please, sir?"

Joe McCoy stood before the Judge.

"You are claiming injuries?" the Judge glared down at him.

"Yes, your Honor," Joe McCoy answered, staring back at the Judge. "I sustained dental injuries that will require some $15,000.00 worth of dental work to repair. All done at the hands of Coach Eric Taylor."

Judge Anderson continued to stare down Joe McCoy. "And do you have some kind of medical or dental substantiation to back up your claim? Let the record show that unlike Mr. Taylor's face, Mr. McCoy's face looks to be just fine to this Judge … as is also evidenced in the video tape of this proceeding."

"I do," Joe smugly answered and passed paperwork to the Bailiff.

The Judge quickly glanced at the papers and then asked that they be passed over to Mr. Elroy. "Mr. Elroy, have you seen these before today?"

Looking at the paperwork, he responded, "No, I have not."

For the first time in the proceedings, Eric began to become concerned. There was no telling what Joe McCoy was up to.

"Didn't think so," snapped the Judge. "Dental implants, huh? From a Houston dentist," the Judge scoffed. "Now, did this happen before or after you smashed the defendant's hand with the heel of your boot?"

Gasps came from all over the courtroom.

Before Joe McCoy could utter a response, the Judge barked, "You may be seated Mr. McCoy."

"Mr. Atwater, are you sure you want to entertain this Court's time with a case that is about as personal and below the belt as I've seen in some time?" the Judge sneered. "Because if you are … Let's go."

"No sir, your Honor," the D.A. answered.

"Wait just a minute!" Joe McCoy uttered extemporaneously to the D.A. "What about the mailbox and the unscrupulous practices …"

Mr. Atwater cut Joe off and continued to address the Court. "Let the record show that I have been unable to find any other witness other than Mr. McCoy to substantiate his own claims. My office has found no one who will testify that they saw Mr. Taylor strike Mr. McCoy, much less to strike him in such a way as to cause the dental damages he suddenly seeks. There is nothing in the Police Report regarding dental injury. And in a room of more than 20 witnesses to have no one back up his version, that is disturbing to my Office. We would like to drop all charges against Mr. Taylor and entertain filing charges against Mr. McCoy."

"So granted," the Judge nodded. "Mr. Taylor, all charges are dropped. You are free to go, sir," the Judge said, as he slammed his gavel down.

Eric smiled a half smile he could manage and reached over to hug his relieved wife. Then, he shook his attorney's hand with his good, left hand to thank him.

Mr. Elroy offered, "I don't think you'll see a civil suit filed against you in this Courthouse after this. Word has it that the Houston legal team Mr. McCoy hired quit yesterday, after seeing your injured face in Court yesterday."

"Oh, that's such a relief," Tami smiled.

"But we still have the District matter to have dropped. That will happen in the next few days to a week,' Mr. Elroy explained.

"Any chance of getting my suspension lifted before the game against Dillon High on Friday?" Eric asked with some hope in his voice.

Mr. Elroy smiled. "I can't promise anything, but I'd love to see it happen. I'll see what I can do. I want some good seats to see your East Dillon Lions play the Panthers. I'll be in touch with you soon."

Joe McCoy slipped out of the Courtroom while the Taylors were engaged in conversation with Mr. Elroy.

Tami took Eric by the arm and led him out of the courtroom where they met up with Buddy and some of the other Boosters in the back of the hallway.

"Did you notice?" Buddy asked in a low voice.

"Notice what?" Eric's mood seemed a lot lighter than in days past.

"Judge Anderson is the grandfather of Buzz Anderson," Buddy grinned.

"Of course," Eric was astounded. "I didn't catch it before but the resemblance is uncanny." Eric turned to Tami. "Buzz was on the championship team I coached two years ago. He was a senior and graduated that year with a championship ring."

Tami smiled and gave her husband another hug, so thrilled he had been vindicated.

"Ya'll feel like going out with some of us and strategizing on how you're going to kick J.D. McCoy's scrawny little ass on Friday?" Buddy proposed with a laugh.

"I have to get back to the school, but Honey, you can go. It'd be good for you," Tami smiled. "Buddy, do you promise to get him home to me before too late tonight and not hung over?"

"You bet I can," Buddy laughed.

"Bye, Honey," Tami said and gave her husband a kiss on his good side.

Unbeknownst to both Tami … and Eric, Buddy and some of the guys put Eric in the car and headed for the Landing Strip.

_An hour later …_

"You are just hell bent on gettin' me in trouble," Eric complained from the passenger seat of Buddy's SUV. "Every time I listen to you, I jump from the fire and into the frying pan. I'm serious!"

"Now, that's not true," Buddy argued. "Didn't I tell you Dave Elroy would do you right? And that the Panthers would look out for you?"

"Yeah, but Buddy … I don't party at places like the Landin' Strip. Seriously, I won't go in there," Eric crossed his arms in defiance, careful of his injured hand.

"Eric, we go to the Landing Strip because we can talk there. There's a room in the back where we can talk without having to worry about who is listening to us," Buddy explains.

"Well, why can't you go in there and then, tell me all about it later so that I don't get into trouble?" Eric said, thinking his suggestion is a good one. "And I'll call someone to come pick me up."

"Ah, c'mon, Eric," Buddy begged.

"No," Eric was firm. "I'm a Coach and a teacher, and I have no business bein' in a place like this. Not to mention I'm a very happily married man and would never disrespect Tami." He looked very stern. "I won't go in there, Buddy."

"Well, what are we going to tell the guys?" Buddy asked as if he was sixteen years old.

"Why don't we pick up some drinks and some snacks and head over to your place?" Eric suggested. "And talk some football where we can hear ourselves talk?"

"Well, yeah. I guess we could do that," Buddy thought.

"You know, tell everyone to stop at the store and BYOB and meet at your place in an hour," Eric suggested again. "Please, blame it on me," Eric said, looking at the Landing Strip's sign.

"Okay," Buddy acquiesced. And he went and talked to the several cars that had followed him.

_Another hour later …_

Most of the Booster group that was at the courthouse made it to Buddy's house. While Eric was grateful for the help he received, he was distrustful of what had happened to him and his family over the past six months at the hands of many of these men.

"Here you go, Eric," Buddy poured his friend some Scotch in a glass.

And after the ten men all had something to drink in their hand, Buddy raised his glass. "This is to Coach Eric Taylor … For standing up to Joe McCoy and for surviving his retaliation. You've got some _cajones_, my friend. Cheers!"

"Cheers," they all toasted their former coach.

"And I want to thank you for tellin' the truth and doin' the right thing. Really, thank y'all," Eric toasted them back.

"Now, let's talk about how you're going beat J.D. McCoy," Buddy sneered.

Eric allowed Buddy to refill his drink. "Gentlemen, I really don't understand something. You are Dillon Panther Boosters, and J.D. McCoy is your quarterback for your team that you need to go to State. Explain to me why I would believe that you all want me and my East Dillon Lions to beat your Panthers? Enlighten me, please."

Larry Moffett explained. "The Panthers we have today are not our Panthers. Our Panthers were split in two. The team members that remain at Dillon High are being coached and molded by Joe McCoy through his little bitch, Wade Aikman."

"Oh, Wade's not that bad. He knows what he's doin' from a coachin' standpoint," Eric countered.

"Wrong, Eric," Buddy interjected. "He does exactly what Joe McCoy tells him to do, whether it's good for the team or not. And he only cares about what is good for J.D. He's a hired gun for Joe McCoy. Screw the rest of the players, screw the Boosters … screw the Dillon Panthers."

"Ya'll knew it was gonna be like this when you all sat there with your mouths shut at the Board meetin' last summer and the decision was made to replace me with Wade. Not a single one of you opened your mouths to stop it from happenin'," Eric spoke the truth. He had nothing to lose.

Seth Moody piped in. "We made a mistake, Coach. There was no way we could have known this would happen. Joe McCoy came into town romancing every one of us. It's true; we were succumbed by the money. But we were wrong. And we're big enough men to admit that we were wrong."

"Yeah," others joined in.

Eric took a hard drink of his Scotch. The pain in his face was beginning to subside a little. "The damage has been done. I can't go back and coach at Dillon High. What do you want me to do?"

"We want your Lions to kick the Panthers' asses on Friday night," Buddy said.

"Why?" Eric still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "To get back at Joe or take it out on J.D.? J.D. is just a kid! He's a kid who may very well be destined to go into the Pros one day."

Sam Phelps answered, "You haven't been around J.D. lately. He's turned into a jerk, just like his father. For the good of the rest of the players on the team, he needs to be knocked down a peg or two."

"J.D. is predictably a jerk because his father is one. He either emulates his father to survive, or he gets roughed up at home," Eric tried to explain.

"But he still needs to be knocked down a peg or two on the field, Eric," Buddy echoed the sentiments of the others. "Otherwise, there is no team. There's only the '_J.D. McCoy_ _Show.'_ This is a hundred times worse than when Smash was so full of himself."

Sam continued, "You're one of us, Eric … a State Championship ring holder. You owe it to us to help us. And we owe it to you to help you. We'll start supporting your Lions. Half of our Panthers are your Lions."

"You see, Eric, it's recently dawned on us that the Panthers are not a team or a school. They are a state of mind and state of heart." Buddy painted him a picture. "Joe McCoy, Wade Aikman, and J.D. do not embody the qualities of our beloved Panthers. You do. And nothing would give them a better wakeup call then to lose to your underdog Lions."

"I can't promise you my team can win Friday," Eric explained. "I can't even promise you I will be allowed to coach on Friday."

"We brought you some game tapes, Eric," Seth said and handed Eric over a bag of tapes, "especially of Panther QB1."

"You can't tell me it wouldn't do your heart and your team's heart good for your Lions to beat your old school," Buddy smiled. "We know you can't promise, but you could promise you'll try. Our offer for future support of the East Dillon Lions remains."

Eric looked into the bag of tapes and slowly nodded his head. "Alright," he said. "I'll review these and see what we can do."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Illegal Procedure (5/X)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_The next day, the day before Game day …_

Eric had been on the phone the night before with Coach Crowley, bringing him up to date on the Court outcome, the District, and his meeting with the Panther Boosters. They made plans to get the team together and meet at 6 p.m. on Thursday at the river outside of town. He planned to spend the entire day going over the game films of J.D. McCoy handily provided by the Boosters.

After spending most of the morning in front of the television, Eric discovered the kid phenom had weak spots he'd never really noticed before. Around noon, he received a call from Dave Elroy who said, unfortunately, the District couldn't move the paperwork to lift his suspension until Monday. They blamed it on staff shortages due to budget cuts. Paul told Mr. Elroy that while Eric couldn't technically coach the game on Friday, he would '_look the other way_' if Eric attended the game, as all charges against him had indeed been dropped.

Disappointed, Eric called Tim Riggins and asked him to come over and watch game film with him. He needed to get Riggins quickly up to speed for the 6 p.m. team meeting and for the game the next night. Eric was going to have to get his small staff ready to coach for him in his absence.

About half an hour later when Eric opened the door, Riggins wasn't very good at holding his reaction in, as he hadn't seen Eric since before the incident with Joe McCoy.

"Holy crap, Coach," Riggins reacted to the sight of his Coach's face. Then, he asked in the greatest sincerity, "Do you want me and Billy to go kick Joe McCoy's ass? 'Cause we'd love to do it for you. Matt Saracen would love to join me, too, I know. I hate that guy and that little jerk-off son of his, J.D."

When Riggins played for him, this kind of talk would have disturbed Eric, but now, he couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "What I'd like you to do is to take that same energy and help me get this team to kick some ass where it counts, on the field Friday night."

Once inside the house, Eric asked, "Can I get you somethin' to drink while we watch some film?"

"You wouldn't mind if I had a beer would you?" Riggins asked. He was, after all, free labor. "That's what I was just about to do when you called."

Mindful of both the law and Riggins' drinking habits, Eric carefully crafted his response. "If you have one, I don't know anything about it, okay? And I don't know where you got it," Eric said. "And you can't drink too much to drive or go to the meetin' tonight, alright?"

Riggins smiled at his Coach and grabbed a cold one out of the fridge. "You want one? It'll make your face feel better," Riggins tried to entice him. "Just hold that ice cold bottle right against your face. I'm telling you, beer has magic healing properties."

"Is that right?" Eric said, looking at the clock. "Sure, I'll have one," he said. There was plenty of time before Tami or Julie came home.

The two men brought their beers and some potato chips into the living room and took a seat in front of the television.

"Now, when you're reviewin' these films, I want you to come up with surprisin' Defensive plays to counter their Offense. You concentrate on plannin' the Defense and preventin' the Panthers from scorin', and I'll concentrate on Offense," Eric explained.

Riggins laughed. "You want me to figure out how to sack that little twit?"

Eric laughed a little when he shouldn't. "Well, that would be one way to do it."

"Heck," Riggins said. "This is gonna be fun! We need to get Saracen over here. Trust me, Coach, nothing would give Saracen more pleasure than to know he had something to do with the demise of J.D. McCoy."

"Call him," Eric said. "But we gotta get down to work, okay?"

Dialing Matt on his cell, Riggins assured Coach they'd be really serious. "Hey, Seven. Can you come over to Coach Taylor's for a couple of hours? We're trying to figure out how to immobilize J.D. McCoy tomorrow night. Alright."

To Eric, Riggins said, "I told you he'd jump at the chance. He said to tell you he hates that chump. You know J.D. almost threw your daughter into the pool for defending you, don't ya?"

"Naw," Eric answered with surprise in his voice. No one ever told him anything. "When did that happen?"

"After she called Joe McCoy an ass, and right before Julie transferred to East. Matt punched J.D.," Riggins was laughing. "But in Seven's defense, J.D. totally asked for it. Anyway, it took Landry, Julie, and Luke to pull them off of one another. J.D. has really changed over the summer and not for the good."

"Yeah," Eric said. "I've heard that enough times now to believe it must be true."

"I think the boy needs to be spanked by the Lions' Defensive Line," Tim nodded taking a pull off his beer.

A few minutes later, Matt arrived and the three got down to business, drawing out plays and having a few laughs. It was the most enjoyable afternoon Eric had experienced in a long time, and it gave him a feeling of satisfaction to find out how much these two had learned about the game of football while under his charge. Like him, they loved the game. And they hated the McCoys.

_6:00 p.m._

The East Dillon Lions met out on the South Fork of the Handy River just outside of town. Eric gathered his players together, many of who gasped and whispered among themselves upon seeing the condition of their Coach's face for the first time.

"_I'm gonna level with you fellas because you're gonna find out eventually. I got involved in an altercation at a Boosters meetin' a couple of weeks ago with Joe McCoy, who pressed charges against me and had me arrested. For those of you who don't know, Joe McCoy is the father of Panther QB1, J.D. McCoy. Just like many of you, it did not matter that I was defendin' myself or that I didn't throw the first punch … I got suspended pendin' investigation. And even though I went to Court and all charges were dropped, my suspension runs through tomorrow on game day. And I cannot coach tomorrow's game against the Dillon Panthers. That is why I had to hold this meetin' out here rather than at the school, and I apologize for havin' to drag you all out here."_

Eric could hear disgruntled groans that were echoed by Coach Traub who repeated everything, but the groans were not directed at him. They were the groans at learning someone had wronged one of their own.

"_So, I could get mad about all this … OR … I could take that energy and get even on the football field where it counts. And, gentleman, that is my plan. Especially after what has happened to me these past few weeks, there is NOTHIN' I'd like more than to kick some Panther ass tomorrow night!_

Eric could hear the groans turn into 'hoots' of support.

_I will be there tomorrow night. I just can't be on the sidelines or in the locker room with you. But do not be mistaken, I will be there. You will know I'm there with you. I have been workin' with Coach Crowley, Coach Traub, Tim Riggins, and Matt Saracen to give you the strategy and the structure you're gonna need to pull off a meaningful "W." A win against Dillon High would let everyone know that we are a force of nature to be reckoned with._

_We've been watchin' reels and reels of Panther game tapes and found some big holes in their passin' game, which as you know, is their only game. If we can shut that down, they have no game. I promise you, gentlemen. They are a one-trick pony. And we're about to expose that pony's one trick for all to see._

_Before we get started tonight … Luke, are you gonna be able to play against your old pal, J.D.?"_

There were a lot of grumblings in the crowd at the mention of J.D.'s name, and it because very apparent how unpopular the Panther's QB1 was among the Lions.

Luke said, "Yeah, Coach. I can play against him. No problem."

"_Good. That's what we need to hear. Now, we're gonna to break up into groups. Matt Saracen and I are going to work with the Offense. Coach Crowley and Tim Riggins are going to work with the Defense. And Coach Traub, I need to speak with you. I have a special assignment for you. Alright, let's break into two groups!"_

Riggins convinced the Defense that this fight with the Panthers was personal. And that, avenging Eric's run-in with J.D.'s father and kicking some Panther ass would make playing the game that much more fun. He put a bulls-eye on J.D.'s head, as Coach Crowley looked the other way.

Eric and Saracen spent a lot of time with Luke and Vince, the two most unlikely to work together. Both had been working on passing over the past weeks so that they had a few tricks up their sleeves. Saracen gave both some tips for being stronger when they worked together and that to kick some Panther ass … working in tandem on game night had to happen. The two young men shook hands and vowed to give it a try for Coach Taylor's sake.

At the end of the special, secret practice, Eric spent some time talking with Coach Traub, and as usual, Coach Traub repeated every word Eric said.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Illegal Procedure (6/17)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Friday, morning. Game Day …_

_On the radio: Sammy Meade here. Today is THE day, the big matchup between the Dillon Panthers and the East Dillon Lions. The fight between the underdog, Lions versus the stealth, Panthers … a David and Goliath story that has been brewing for months ever since the redistricting of Dillon High and is sure to be a lightening rod for all the bad feelings and slights that have occurred between these "haves" and "have nots." And to make the sting of this divide even more raw, we've just learned that Coach Eric Taylor will NOT be coaching tonight. Word has it that he was suspended on an assault charge involving a certain Panther Booster that was later dropped, but the charges were dropped too late for him to be reinstated in time for tonight's game. Could the rancor between Coach Taylor and Daddy McCoy, father of Panther QB1 J.D. McCoy and the puppeteer of Panther Coach Wade Aikman be any greater? I don't see how it could._

Scurrying around the kitchen before leaving for school, Tami poured a cup of coffee for herself and another for her husband. Today was his last day of suspension, and she just knew he would be a ball of nerves waiting at home for the game night he had long prepared for, yet could not coach.

"Here, Honey," she passed him the mug over the counter.

Eric was still in his pajamas and bare feet. The swelling on his face had finally begun to go down a little, but not enough to satisfy Gracie who was still afraid of him.

"I've got Gracie Bell again this morning, Hon. And I'll pick her up from daycare on the way home. Do you want me have Theresa on hand to watch Gracie, tonight?" she asked, still flitting around, gathering up her purse and the diaper bag.

"Well, yeah," Eric was still sleepy. "She's afraid of me. I can't watch her."

"What are you going to do on your last day off?" she asked, trying to keep things light.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his good hand, he said, "I think Riggins and Matt might come over and watch some game film with me so we can make some last minute adjustments."

Then, out of nowhere, Tami said, "Just watch out for those beer bottles, Coach. You know Tim is under age."

Eric just looked at her and didn't say a word.

"Bye, Honey," Tami's cheerful voice lilted as she came over to give him a kiss goodbye. "You have a good day!"

A couple of hours later, Riggins and Saracen were back at Eric's house going over some last minute adjustments and details.

"Coach, who's going to give the guys their pep talk in the locker room and again at half time?' Riggins asked with concern in his voice. As a player, he knew how important those talks were for him.

Eric looked at Riggins. "Why don't you do it? Do you think you could get this team fired up?"

"Oh, I dunno, Coach," Riggins looked shocked. "I'm not a thinker and a speaker like you."

"Just speak from your heart, son. It doesn't have to be a long speech. Just speak from your heart," Eric gave him a confident nod. "But you do need to give some thought to what you want to say." There was a pause and then, Eric added. "I need you to do this for me."

"Okay," Riggins said with a sigh. But then, he grabbed something inside himself. "I'll try."

_Early that evening …_

Eric dressed himself in regular, civilian street clothes and packed a small bag for the game. It felt strange.

"So, after the opening festivities, how about I come over and sit with you on the visitor's side?" Tami asked her husband from behind.

Eric looked up at her. "Uh, no. You stay on the Panther side, and I'll find you after the game," he said.

Tami looked at him with a queer look on her face, "Uh, no. I'm not too popular, and I don't feel comfortable sitting on the Panther side, alone."

"Well, then, sit with Julie," he was a little short and clearly distracted.

Eric caught himself and said, "Look, I'm sorry I'm in such a mood, but this isn't easy for me … watchin' everything as a spectator, especially _this _game. I'd really handle it better by myself, Babe."

Tami shook her head. "I understand. And thank you for being honest with me." She gave him a kiss. "Okay, then, you come and find me after the game?"

"You bet," he tried to smile.

"And Hon, good luck," Tami kissed her husband again. "I secretly hope your Lions beat the tar out of these Panthers. They could stand to be knocked down a peg or two."

Eric gave her another small smile. "So, I've heard."

_In the Lion's locker room, before game time …_

The Lions were as ready as they were ever going to be. It was odd going into battle with so much riding on the outcome, namely their Lions' pride, without Coach Taylor. There was an impromptu team prayer when suddenly, the unlikely Tim Riggins stood up and asked for the ear of the team.

"_Uh, I know I can't talk as good as Coach Taylor. But he told me to tell you what's in my heart. It's not fair that Dillon High has a better field and better uniforms than you. Or better equipment or more money for football clinics and lots of parties and perks and extras. The Dillon Panthers are not better than you, even though they act like it. You are just as much a Dillon Panther as they are. Who decided who went to which school? That was Bull, man. We know this. Not only for all of you, but Coach Taylor got caught up in all of this stupid politics, too._

_They are not better than you. They ARE you. And it's time you reminded them of that fact. They act like they're all that. They're not. It's time to teach them a lesson, knock them off their high horse. And this goes especially for J.D. McCoy. Stop him, and you've won the game. Stop him, and you take them down. He's the prize. Keep your eye on the prize. Don't give him the chance to pass the ball. _

_Now, let's go out there and show them that you are not a bunch of losers like they say you are. They are a bunch of cheats and liars. Don't let them get away with it. Go out there and win this one for you, win it for everyone who got shipped off to East Dillon High like some kind of a 2__nd__ class citizen … and win for Coach Taylor and Coach Crowley, too. Coach Crowley came over here to your side to help you out._

_Coach Taylor is out there somewhere in the stadium. He works so hard for you. Let's shout this loud enough so he can hear us: Clear eyes, full hearts …_

The team shouted, "_Can't Lose!"_

Riggins shouted, "Louder! _Clear eyes, full hearts,"_

The team volleyed the shout, "_Can't Lose!"_

Riggins shouted one more time, "Louder! Coach Taylor, can you hear us? _Clear eyes, full hearts,"_

The team shouted at a volume of thunder, _"Can't Lose!"_

Then, Riggins yelled as a battle cry, "Go out there and kick some Panther ass!"

Standing underneath the bleachers, as close to the locker room as he dared to go; Eric's jaw tightened, as he could indeed hear the last thunderous volley shouted by his pumped up Lions.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Illegal Procedure (7/17)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

Hermann Field was filled to capacity on the Dillon Panthers' side of the stadium, with a far, less than capacity crowd on the Visitor's side. The side of the Lions included District officials who had a point to prove about the equality of these obviously unequal schools, attempting to fill in some of the noticeably excess space on the side of the noticeably less popular school. In fact, every single East Dillon faculty and staff member and their families had been ordered by the District to attend tonight's game and sit on the Lions' side of the field … every faculty member, that is, except for Coach Taylor, who was technically still out on a paid suspension.

At the coin toss, Dillon High decided to receive the ball. After the kickoff, the Lions ascended downfield upon the Panther's opposition, stopping them dead in their tracks deep in their own territory.

Fired up, Riggins sent a pumped up defense out on the field with the message, "Just like we practiced … Do not let that little piece of crap move the ball."

The sneers and jeers traded between players on face off at the line of scrimmage were indicative of the bad blood between these two teams. The Lions blitzed the Panther offense not once, not twice … but three times, forcing them to kick the ball on their fourth down.

As the Lions' defense began to leave the field, Eric spoke into a wireless earpiece from his position from under the far end of the bleachers. "Repeat after me," he cupped his left hand over his earpiece, obscuring his recognizable face inside his dark hoody.

From the sideline, Coach Stan Traub listened intently into his headset and said in the same tone as Eric, "Repeat after me." Just as they had practiced the night before, Eric called his offensive plays to Coach Traub, who immediately repeated every word Eric said, verbatim, to Coach Crowley and the Dillon offense. On the third down, a 26 yard long pass connected with Vince Howard who ran it all the way downfield for a Lions' touchdown. The extra point was good; and five minutes into the first quarter, an astounded crowd watched the scoreboard change to 0 – 7 Lions.

Pumped up beyond belief, the Lions defense surprisingly dominated the field once again, repeatedly sacking J.D. McCoy and eliciting a war cry after each sack. J.D. was angry. He was red-faced and yelling at his team mates for protection. Unable to move the ball beyond the yard of scrimmage, the now humiliated Panthers were forced to punt the ball, yet again.

Boos from the Panther side were met with shrieks of joy on the Lions side. From the stands, Tami and Julie searched the crowd for Eric. They were so happy and wanted to see the look on his face at the unbelievable game that was unfolding before them.

On the sidelines, Coach Traub almost robotically repeated, "Luke, are you ready to put something on the Lions' scoreboard?"

With a surprised look on his face, Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm ready." He needed to prove he could score against his old team. It was now or never.

Out on the field, a screen pass to Vince resulted in a run and then, Vince threw the ball and completed a pass in the end zone to Luke Cafferty.

"Touch down, Lions!" screamed the announcer. "I am not believing this! These Lions have been practicing when no one was looking. And tonight, the East Dillon Lions are on fire!"

The crowd went wild. After a good extra point, the score was now an unbelievable 0 – 14 Lions.

Pacing underneath the bleachers, Eric continued to relay the next series of plays that were immediately repeated by Coach Traub. Coach Crowley relayed Eric's call for calm and focus, pointing out to the players that they had a long way to go.

The next set of plays resulted in yet another huge sack. Riggins was going ballistic on the sidelines. "Yeah!!!" he yelled, animated and pumped up himself. He was having a great time!

So angry was J.D. McCoy, he lost his cool and threw an interception right into the hands of his old friend, Luke Cafferty. With blocking assistance from Landry Clarke, Luke ran the ball all the way down the field for another Lion touchdown!

After kicking yet another good extra point, the score was now 0 – 21 Lions. And the Lions skillfully ran out the clock to half time.

The sudden, deafening noise above from people standing and walking on the bleachers was Eric's signal to make himself scarce. Using a set of keys he'd had for years, he quickly entered a nearby equipment room to wait until the beginning of the third quarter. A moment later, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Tami.

"Eric, where are you?" she asked. "Babe, are you seeing this?" There was elation in her voice. "All that hard, extra work you did with these boys is paying off for you!"

"Yeah, it's somethin' else, isn't it?" Eric spoke, trying to keep his voice down. "Tami, I'll see you after the game, okay?"

"Okay, but Hon," there was concern in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he tried to reassure his wife and quickly get off the phone, too. "I'll find you right after the game. I gotta go." And he disconnected the call.

Replaying the brief conversation in her head, Tami remembered her husband reiterated once again that he'd find her after the game. She surmised that he was up to something that he didn't want her to know about. The more she thought about it, the more certain she became. But she also knew that as Principal of Dillon High, it was probably better that she didn't know anything.

In the locker room, for the first time in the short history of the new East Dillon Lions, there was complete euphoria among the team.

"Oh, my God!" Riggins yelled. "You guys are doin' it! You're really doin' it!"

There was lots of frivolity going on among the Lions as they rehydrated and prepared to go out on the field.

Speaking through a smile, Coach Crowley said, "We can't start celebrating yet, fellas. We have another half to go through, and you can't lose your focus. You can't allow yourselves to become overconfident."

"Overconfident!" repeated Coach Straub.

And then Riggins tried to send the team back out there with a few thoughts.

_Coach Crowley's right, guys. We gotta take this one play at a time. Take nothing for granted. Over in the other locker room, Coach Aikmen is kicking some half time ass, and they'll mix up their offense and defense just to throw you off guard. Be ready. But you got them where you want them. They fear you. J.D. fears you. Make sure they continue to fear you. They're soft and lazy and full of themselves. You're hungry and pissed off that they boo you and continue to think they're better than you. _

_Shut them down, cut them off. Show them who you are. This is the fight Coach Taylor was talking about. You got to finish your fight. Coach Taylor is here. He's with you every step of the way. He'll help you finish your fight. We'll all help you. And tomorrow, after you win this fight, tomorrow will be different … You can demand the respect you deserve from this town. You can demand the respect you've worked for and you earned._

_Get out there and make J.D. McCoy go and cry to his Daddy! Get out there and kick their sorry Panther asses down the field!_

"Kick their sorry Panther asses down the field!" repeated Coach Straub.

The team laughed at Coach Straub, who then began to laugh at himself. By now, most of the players, if not all, had figured out that Coach Straub was not making his brilliant calls on the field, alone. Smiling and confident, they were all pumped up and ready to go out there and finish their fight.

And once given the go ahead, they all exploded out of the locker room and back onto the field for the second half, ready with the next series of plays to receive the ball.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Illegal Procedure (8/17)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

Still pacing underneath the bleachers, Eric glanced at his watch, taking note of the time as he waited for his Lions to play out their first offensive series. After the half, his Lions were met by a humiliated, yet revitalized Panther defense that prevented the Lions from making any big yardage gains. The Panthers immobilized their offense, and on the fourth down, the Lions were forced to punt the ball away.

After a fair catch, the Panther offense took to the field where a confident J.D. McCoy called out their next play. But at the snap, he was chased 15 yards back into negative territory where he was held at bay. Over the next two downs, he was unable to recover the deficit yardage. It was then the Panthers that were forced to kick the ball away on the fourth down.

The next two series by both the Lions and the Panthers offense were a repeat of the no score stalemate that occurred earlier in the second half. By calling in fresh plays to Coach Traub, Eric crafted a new set of offensive moves that, this time, put the Lions into scoring range for a field goal. On the fourth down, the Lions' made a 32 yard field goal attempt which was good … bringing to score to 0 – 24 Lions.

The crowd, on both sides of the field, went crazy. The Lions, hungry for a win, could see it within sight … while the Panthers could not even fathom the thought of a loss, much less a shut-out from the 'quitters and the losers' of East Dillon High.

When it was time for the Panther offense unit to take their position on the field, J.D. McCoy was feeling the pressure as he watched the game clock tick down the minutes, the game now well into the 4th quarter. The prospect of being shut out by the East Dillon Lions, the same team his father had played a key role in creating and then, systematically alienating from Dillon athletics resources, was something he would not allow to happen.

At first down and ten, J.D. fired off a pass that was blocked upon launch. He then proceeded to curse out his own team members for failure to block, which led to more jeering from the Lions. It was now second and ten, and as soon as the ball was snapped, the Lions defense sacked J.D. for a 12 yard loss. The third attempt by the Panther Junior did not fare him any better, as he was again held 12 yards behind the line of scrimmage.

On the next play, an arrogant and defiant J.D. McCoy made a unilateral decision to stay on the field and play the 4th down, a play that was clearly not called in by Panther Coach Clay Aikmen.

The Lions called for a quick time out. It was at this time, on this play, that Riggins sent in a play with Landry Clarke.

Landry joined his Lions defense on the field and relayed, "Riggins says, this is it, Tinker. Do it now, man!"

When play resumed, a red-faced J.D. was yelling, waving his arms for protection. The crowd became very loud and vocal, waiting for the snap. Eric tried to see what was going on … but with most everyone standing on their feet, he couldn't see much from his hidden vantage point.

As the ball was snapped to J.D., the Lions' line went after him with a vengeance, pressuring him to roll out to his left where he was sacked by Tinker before J.D. could fire off the ball. And Tinker proceeded sit on top of the young Junior Quarterback, crossing his arms and hamming it up for the crowd. J.D. McCoy was pinned beneath him.

The crowd erupted in laughter, especially from the Lion's side of the field … but even from the Panther side of the field and among some of the Panther's team on the field. Panthers do not like to lose, and J.D. had failed to put even a single point on the scoreboard.

"Get off of me," J.D. yelled. "You big, fat stinking n'gger. Get the hell off of me!"

Penalty flags immediately flew and whistles were blown by officials for the racial slur.

Like a flash of lightening, utter pandemonium hit the field, as black, white, and brown players alike began swarming around and yelling at J.D. for use of the word long banned in sports. Officials, both black and white, ran over and pulled Tinker off of the young Quarterback.

Immediately, a head official ejected J.D. McCoy from the game for unsportsmanlike conduct.

Rubbing his tense, injured jaw, Eric paced back and forth under the bleachers trying to figure out exactly what had just happened … what was going on.

Then, it was announced over the loud speakers by the official: "Personal foul. Unsportsmanlike conduct; Number 12; 15 yard penalty."

Boos came thundering onto the field by both Panthers and Lions alike. The atmosphere on the field turned so vicious, so fast; J.D. had to be ushered off the field by Security for his own safety. As his father approached his son near the sideline, the two McCoys were pummeled by cups of liquid, food, and trash that were hurled at them from all directions.

Shouts of, "Racist!", "You suck, J.D.", "Privileged POS", and "Cry baby!" came roaring over him. He was lead to the locker room and at some point was escorted out of the stadium by Security.

On the football field, game officials asked for calm and restraint from the crowd, as the Panthers took over the ball at their own 27 yard line. The announcer joined in by asking for quiet from the crowd.

Eric was able to call in the plays; however, the keyed up Dillon defense kept the Lions from moving the ball. On the fourth down, the Lions' field goal unit was once again called in. That kick was also good, bringing the score to 0 – 27 Lions.

With less than two minutes left in the game, the Lions ran through the next series of defensive plays while running out the clock. When the game pistol fired to mark the end, the stadium again went crazy. This was the first win ever for the newly formed East Dillon Lions, and it was a shut out slaughter of their rival, the Dillon Panthers.

Coaches from both teams tried to get their players off the field and into their respective locker rooms before any more trouble erupted. Officers from the Dillon Police Department had arrived at the stadium to make their presence known.

What happened next was very surreal, almost like a collective, out of body experience for all. The sheer adrenaline that had been running throughout the fourth quarter had just about run its course, leaving everyone spent and operating on auto pilot. Eric slipped back into the fray from underneath the bleachers to join his wife and daughters, as he had promised. Tami immediately explained to her husband that she felt she was needed back over on the Dillon High side of the field, and Eric indicated he understood. They gave one another a little peck on the lips and said they would see one another at home. Taking Gracie from his wife, Eric ushered both of his daughters out of the stadium and to the car while Julie explained to him details about what had happened with J.D. McCoy.

Eric received congratulations upon exiting the stadium into the parking lot; however, he was so preoccupied by the tense atmosphere and police presence, he just wanted to get his family home safe and sound. Once in the car, Eric called the locker room and offered congratulations to the team. And he told them they were expected at practice the next morning to review game film. He; however, would not be able to join them until after school practice on Monday.

_Later at home …_

Tami arrived home about an hour after Eric. He put Gracie down for the night and Julie went over to Devin's house to visit her and Landry.

"Congratulations, Hon," Tami came into the kitchen and gave her husband a hug. "Ya'll finally got your 'W,' and that was a big 'W' to get."

Eric had poured himself a celebratory glass of wine. "Would you like to join me?" he asked.

"Yes," his wife smiled at the site of the glass on a Friday night.

"You know, J.D. McCoy is going to be suspended for two weeks for his horrible actions at a school activity," Tami explained as she took a sip of the Chardonnay. "Paul and I spoke after the game." Then, she continued. "Off the record, Paul confided in me that Joe McCoy used his influence with a school board member to keep you suspended until after the Panthers/Lions game."

Eric leaned against the kitchen counter. "That's what I suspected … that the whole, trumped up assault charge B.S. was really a guise designed by Joe McCoy solely to keep me from coaching tonight's game, a game his son couldn't afford to lose." Eric took a long sip of the wine. "I'm glad your friend Paul finally figured it out." He was a little sarcastic on the words "your friend."

"If that was Joe McCoy's plan, it didn't work," Tami pointed out. And then, she proceeded to defend her boss. "Paul's in a precarious position like we all are with the McCoys. He's not a bad guy. And so far, unlike some of the Boosters, he hasn't been bought."

Eric crossed his arms defensively. "I'm glad you trust him. I don't. I can't afford to trust the Superintendent."

"Well, Honey. I know him a little better than you do," Tami added. "If it's any consolation, Paul was sincerely happy that East Dillon kicked some Panther ass, and he thinks J.D. and his father have been exposed for who they really are."

Then, Tami took in a deep breath. "That racial outburst has really caused a problem. Both schools are going to have to deal with the aftermath. And that is what we touched on before I left."

Eric tightened his mouth and nodded. "Race relations weren't that great before the game. This is something much bigger than a school principal should be expected to handle."

He suddenly felt the weight of his wife's job. "C'mere," he opened his arms, motioning for his wife to come to him. And he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

She held her husband tight around his waste. "Could anyone have ever dreamed that redistricting could lead to something like this?"


	9. Chapter 9

-1Title: Illegal Procedure (9/17)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Monday …_

Finally. Today was the day when Eric was legally allowed by the District to return to his job at school. The swelling on the left side of his face had gone way down during the past two weeks, and the discoloration was gradually fading and healing. However, it was still quite evident to anyone that his face had taken a brutal beating.

Arriving at the Coaches offices, Eric met Coach Crowley before school started.

"Hey, welcome back, Eric," the elder coach was sincerely happy to see his boss back.

The past two weeks had been tough without him physically being there. "Thank you," Eric gave a small smile. "Would you mind, from your point of view, telling me what the hell happened Friday night? I mean, with the J.D. situation? I couldn't see what happened at that moment … I could only hear what happened."

"Well, Eric, you KNOW there's bad blood between this team and the Panthers, but especially when it comes to J.D.," Coach Crowley prefaced his remarks. "The Defense went after him hard all night and shut him down from scoring. And J.D. was not handling it very well."

"That's what I was afraid of when I was coachin' him," Eric nodded. "He does not have the leadership skills, nor does he have the maturity, to be leadin' that team or any other team. And that is not J.D.'s fault. As much as I can't stand the kid's behavior this season, he is still a kid."

Coach Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Maybe that's true, but in answer to the arrogance J.D. demonstrated and the cool he lost, Tinker sacked him again and then, Tinker sat on him … sorta hamming it up for the crowd. The crowd began laughing, and that is when J.D. yelled the racial slur."

"Are you tellin' me that Tinker provoked him to yell a racial epitaph?" Eric asked, quizzically.

"No," Coach Crowley emphatically reassured his boss. "Tinker did nothing to warrant that kind of a response out of J.D. There's no excuse for using that racial epitaph on or off the field, but especially no excuse for it in high school athletics."

"I agree," Eric shook his head. "I agree, one hundred percent. I just need to be able to answer for what happened on Friday night, as I will surely be asked."

_Monday afternoon, football practice …_

The mood was still one of elation among the Lions as they turned out for practice, after school. Out on the field, they assembled in the end field to listen to their Head Coach.

"Welcome back, Coach Taylor," Luke Cafferty offered with, other players immediately echoing the greeting with laughter and big smiles on their faces.

"It's good to be back," Eric gave a small smile to the team. "And congratulations on your big win Friday night," he raised his eyebrows to make his point.

The team hooted and back slapped one another in response.

"Hey, Coach?" Tinker asked with a huge grin on his big face. "Was that you calling in the plays?"

"Whoa! Not me," Eric worked to stifle a smile and shook his head. "I was suspended until this mornin'. I did NOT coach this team during my suspension period."

Even Coaches Crowley and Traub put on a strong face, not saying a word. Tim Riggins stoically stood beside them with his arms crossed in front of him.

"As I said, congratulations for your first big win are in order. BUT," Eric interrupted the good time. "There's always a 'but.' The School District has already launched an investigation into what happened out on the field with J.D. McCoy. J.D. was suspended today from school for two weeks for usin' a racial epitaph at a school event. The Texas Athletic Association requires an automatic suspension of 1 game."

All of a sudden, the Lions' elation turned into a roar of grumbling.

"Hey, now!" Eric tries to speak over his team. "J.D. did somethin' really bad that is not ever to be tolerated in football. I don't know how this is gonna play out, but I can guarantee you that he'll end up being suspended for more than 1 game. It's possible he could be suspended for the rest of the season. But before that can happen, there'll be a long and lengthy legal process that must be followed to the letter by the District."

"Yeah, unless his Daddy buys off the District," an African American player mumbled from the middle of the group of guys.

Eric sighed. "There's game film of what happened Friday night." He leaned over to Coach Crowley. "Did you get the game film, Saturday mornin'?"

"No, Coach," Coach Crowley shook his head. "We didn't get it."

"Well, would you go into the office and track that down, now?" Eric suddenly had a bad feeling. "Please?"

Flustered that he didn't see the urgency of the game films until now, Coach Crowley slapped Eric on the shoulder. "You bet. I'll get it." And he took off, headed for his office.

"Heck, Coach," Riggins interjected. "Everyone in the stadium that night saw and heard what J.D. said, including the officials. It would be kinda hard for J.D. to lie about it."

Landry Clarke piped up and added, "Coach, it was even in the paper this weekend, the whole ugly thing. And Sammy Mead was talking about it, too."

Still gun shy over the unscrupulous practices used by Joe McCoy, Eric took in every reasonable word uttered by Riggins and Clarke. He clenched his mouth shut very tightly and nodded his head. Then, he said, "Let's let Dillon High handle J.D. McCoy. What I was tryin' to say about this investigation is that you had all better have your ducks in a row. Because I can guarantee you that you'll be asked about exactly what happened. It'll be up to each and every one of you to be prepared to answer possible questions from school officials. I said 'possible' questions. Just be prepared."

Vince Howard, the young man of few words, said, "We didn't do anything to cause J.D. to call Tinker the "N" word."

"I know that," Eric immediately countered. "And you're right, Vince. Nothin', and I do mean nothin', would justify the use of that racial epitaph, especially in high school athletics. It is 100 percent unacceptable, period. It goes far, far beyond a healthy high school rivalry."

All players were united in their various, affirmative responses.

Eric continued. "And I also want to make this last point very clear. I don't want any of you releasin' any statements to the press on this matter. Is that understood? I'm not tryin' to stifle your freedom of speech. I just don't want the School District or the Press to take their focus off the severity of J.D.'s violation and put it on us or anything we might have to say. Because whatever any of us has to say is irrelevant." Eric paced for moment before he finished his impromptu meeting. "I agree with you: The only thing that is relevant is that the severity of the violation of the NCAA Code of Conduct speaks for itself. We don't need to water it down by talking about ourselves or draggin' ourselves into the matter. Understood?"

"Understood, Coach," the team volleyed back.

"Good," Eric said. "Now, how about we turn our attention to practice because we have a game on Friday against Arnette Mead? And as Tim Riggins will tell you first hand, they are one tough, fast team. You're all are gonna need all the practice time you can get this week."

Then, Eric broke the team into squads to go to various areas on the field for drills.

_Later that evening …_

After dinner and Gracie's bath, Eric was playing with his youngest daughter on the living room floor. Her favorite activity these days was putting her toy animals into various parts of her play farm.

"Hon, we have an emergency Board meeting tomorrow night over this J.D. situation," Tami said, standing over him and Gracie, holding two glasses of wine. She handed one down to him and took a seat on the nearby sofa. "I'm sure you know better than anyone the NCAA rules state that in a serious conduct situation like the one we have here, it is the responsibility of the Head Coach and then finally, the Athletic Director to determine the proper consequences beyond the one game suspension required by the NCAA and the two week suspension from school as imposed by the District."

Eric shook his head, still playing with Gracie. It was hard for him to care anymore about School Board matters.

"Look at me, Hon," Tami asked.

After a slight hesitation, Eric finally looked up at her.

"We don't currently have an Athletic Director," Tami informed him. "Paul called and talked to me this afternoon. Wade Aikmen doesn't have previous high school coaching experience, much less the experience to be named Athletic Director. You are the only one in the District who has prior experience, as well as the experience and credibility to deal with the NCAA."

Eric continued looking at her, silently shaking his head at what he knew was coming.

Tami continued, "Paul wants to propose to the Board that you be named Athletic Director over both high schools at the meeting tomorrow night. Buddy and the Boosters support the proposal. You would remain Head Coach of East Dillon. It would mean an automatic raise for you, plus you could hire a clerical to help you with the Director position and another coach to work under you at East Dillon. And you would be in charge of funding distribution for both schools' football programs." She took a sip of her wine and waited for her husband's reaction. She honestly didn't know what it would be.

Eric continued to shake his head. "They want me to suspend J.D. McCoy for the season, don't they? They want me to pull the trigger on Joe McCoy because they don't have the guts to do it, to go up against Joe McCoy and _all_ the Boosters."

"Honey," Tami tried to stop him.

"It's okay for you or me to confront all of them, but they can't do it?" Eric almost laughed. "Hell, Tami, how can they ask me, with a straight face, to take the position of Athletics Director … which is a fiduciary position of _trust_ … when they just removed me from a wrongfully imposed disciplinary suspension? Are they nuts?"

"Nuts!" shouted Gracie with her arms up in the air.

"Julie!" Tami shouted, "Sweetie, c'mere."

Julie emerged from her room and walked toward the living room.

"Would you take Miss Gracie to her room and play with her for a little while before her bedtime? I'm trying to have a serious work discussion with your Dad," Tami explained. "And your sister is repeating some of the not so choice words your Dad says."

"Nice," Julie judgingly said to her father.

"Hey, at least she didn't repeat another word I unwisely used in her presence," Eric tried to make light of his lapse in childrearing.

"Why don't you two try not using words that Gracie shouldn't hear … even when Gracie isn't here?" young Julie counseled her parents, as she picked up her sister and carried her towards her bedroom.

Once they were alone, Tami motioned for Eric to join her on the sofa. "You asked me if they're nuts? No, but they're desperate. Your suspension was lifted this afternoon, as evidenced by the Judge's dismissal of the charges. There will be a notation to that effect in the minutes of the Board Meeting tomorrow night, along with a recommendation to pursue legal action against Joe McCoy for raising the false charges in the first place. You know, you have cause to file a civil suit against Joe McCoy, as well."

"And I could lodge a suit through the Union against the District, too," Eric huffed. "I honestly can't tell you who screwed me the worst, McCoy or the District."

After a moment, he added from beside her on the sofa, "Babe, I have neither the time nor the desire to get into another pissin' match with Joe McCoy or the Boosters. Like I said, let the District do some of the heavy liftin' for a change. I say you and I have done enough of it."

Tami reached over and took her husband's hand. "I want you to think about this. If you don't take the position of District Athletic Director, they'll hire someone from outside the District to take the slot. This 'wild card' person would then become your new boss."

Eric just looked at her. "Why is it _always_ an 'either/or, strong arm tactic' when it comes to the District and me, and that my wife is _always_ the one who has to deliver the bad news?"

Squeezing his hand, Tami answered him. "Well, at least you got a heads up from someone who loves you. And you can decide what you want to do before tomorrow night. And I can also tell you that Paul and the others on the Board are fast coming to the realization that they made a huge mistake by replacing you over at Dillon High."

"Don't you think this is just a little too little, too late?" Eric asked his loving wife.

Tami put her head on Eric's shoulder. "Yes, I do think it's too little … but I'm not so sure it's too late."


	10. Chapter 10

-1Title: Illegal Procedure (10/17)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Early Tuesday morning …_

Hurrying around the kitchen before leaving to go to their respective schools, Eric tried to have a conversation with his wife that he needed to have.

"I didn't sleep well last night thinkin' of all the reasons why appointing me Athletic Director won't work," Eric said as he began to take a drink from his second cup of coffee of the morning. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Oh?" Tami looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it won't," he looked back at her. "First of all, not all the Boosters support me and none of them are gonna be real happy when they hear I'd recommend J.D.'s expulsion from Dillon High's Athletic Program for the rest of the school year. And you know, as well as I do, that expulsion from the program is what usin' that racial epitaph on the field deserves." Eric was using his hands to drive the points he was making. "Second, there's a huge conflict of interest in my involvement with anything havin' to do with the McCoy family because of our history with them." Taking a breath, he continued, "And third, uh, Joe McCoy is not gonna stand for it. And you and I and this family are not gonna put ourselves in the position of bein' a legal target for that nut job, 'cause you know he'd sue us in a heartbeat. And fourth, after the way I've been treated by this School Board," Eric then raised his eyebrows, "I really don't want to do it."

"Hon," Tami came closer and petted on him. "First, your recommendation is the correct one, and even the Boosters will have to admit that. Otherwise, the Boosters will be seen in this town as racists. Second, your conflict of interest was caused at the direction of members of the School Board. Therefore, a conflict of interest with the McCoys would be between the McCoys and the Board, and not between the McCoys and us. Third, Joe McCoy is losing his hold. And as a Director, you would be covered under the same 'errors and omissions' policy as the members of the Board for protection from lawsuits for doing your job. And fourth, you're hurt and angry by what this Board has done to you. And I don't blame you for feeling like that. But, Hon, if you think about it … this is the way it should have been all along. You should have been named the Athletics Director of _both_ schools _before_ this all happened. The District just didn't have the foresight to see it coming. You're the only one who can do this job, and you're the _right_ person for this job."

"You want me to do this?" he asked, shaking his head with a look of disappointment, not sure he wanted to hear the answer to his question.

Putting her arms around his shoulders, she answered, "The Board can never restore you to where you were before this redistricting started. I mean, to make you Head Coach of the Dillon Panthers isn't going to happen at this time. Wade Aikmen is still under contract. And because the Panthers are not the same team you left, I'm not so sure you'd even want to coach them if you did have the chance." She put her head on his shoulder. "But it's a good start, and you would receive a noticeable increase in your salary."

The tightness in his face loosened just a bit at her touch. "The Lions have been takin' all my time. You know how needy they are," Eric added, feeling as if he was losing his argument.

"You could help them a lot more by being their Athletic Director, as well as their Head Coach," she countered. "You'd have the authority to get them their fair share of the District money allocated to football that they so desperately need. The Boosters would even have to answer to you, Hon, for _both_ schools."

"And dealing with the Boosters is a good thing?" With no expression on his face, Eric hugged his wife, letting out a sigh of surrender. "Do I need to be there tonight for the meeting?"

"No, not tonight. Paul will most likely call you with an offer, tomorrow," she said, hugging him back. "I do have to go."

With his face buried in her hair, Eric asked, "Would you please look out after _our_ best interests tonight? Because I guarantee they're not."

"I promise I will," Tami said, hugging him harder. "I love you, Hon."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

_Much later that night …_

Eric was in his chair in the living room watching game films when Tami finally arrived home. Stepping out of her high heel shoes, she came into the living room.

"Hey, Babe," Eric looked up as his wife bent down to give him a kiss.

Tami then stretched out on the sofa next to him. "Well, you were a big topic of discussion tonight, but in a very positive way. It was written into the minutes that because you have always followed the Board's instructions in terms of the McCoy family, you were viciously targeted and attacked by Joe McCoy and the attack led to a mandatory suspension with pay pending investigation. The investigation found that you were indeed attacked and charges dropped in a Court of Law. And the Board will extend a full apology to you."

"As if an apology can make up for everything we've been through?" Eric said under his breath. His face and his hand still evidenced of only some of what they had been through.

"You know the Board never apologizes for anything. This is major," she said as she reached over for his hand. "The support you received from the Board was unanimous, on the first and only vote." Then, she gave his good hand a squeeze. "This is good, Hon. It's all good."

Eric begged the question, "If this is so good, then, why doesn't it feel good?"

Tami got up from the sofa, walked over to her husband and sat in his lap on the recliner. She carefully placed her hand along the uninjured side of his face. "Because … it's school politics … and I've found the politics never feel good. It's when you have to power to do something that's good for the kids … THAT feels good. And you are about to have both the power and the chance to do something that will feel really good."

A little smile came over his face. "Did you all talk salary?"

She returned the smile. "Yes, we did. How does a thirty percent increase sound? With another salary review in six months."

"Well, that _almost_ puts me back to where I was before I took the job at TMU," he nodded.

Tami lay down, putting her head on his shoulder. "You could negotiate that they put you back to where you were before you left TMU. You didn't hear it from me, but they have a little wiggle room," she said in a low voice.

"Hmmmm," Eric nodded again. "Do you think they'd go for me bringin' Mac over to East Dillon?" He knew he was pumping her for more information than she might be comfortable giving.

Looking up at him, she said, "If you think it's in the best interest of the Panthers and the Lions … I think you could probably get most anything you want along those lines, Sugar." Her eyes glistened in the low lights of the room. "I told you; it's all good."

He turned his head against the headrest to face hers. "Thank you."

"For what?" she smiled.

"For lookin' out for us," he returned the smile. And then, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss."

"You're welcome," she said in between more kissing.

_The next afternoon at East Dillon High …_

After a lengthy phone conversation with Superintendent Dunley, and a follow up call to his wife, Eric called both Coaches Crowley and Traub into his office and asked them to take a seat in front of his desk. "What I'm about to tell you cannot become public knowledge yet … not until the District makes the official announcement … but I wanted to let you two know, first."

The two coaches nodded and indicated that they would keep Eric's secret.

Only then, did Eric proceed. "I was offered, and I accepted, the position of Athletics Director for _both_ Dillon and East Dillon High. I will remain Head Coach here at East Dillon. I will be allowed to hire one more coach, here at East Dillon. But most important to you, I decide how much of the District's football money is allocated to each school. It's my understanding that currently, East Dillon is not getting' its fair share. If that is true, that situation will be immediately corrected. I will also decide how the Booster's contributions are split between the two schools. I'd be in a position to make things better and more equitable, here at East Dillon."

"Would Wade Aikmen report to you?" Coach Crowley grinned, reading between the lines.

"Yeah, he would," Eric nodded with his jaw tight. "And he doesn't know about it yet. I don't want that to be leaked on our end, okay?"

"Oh, no way, Coach," Coach Crowley indicated. "Congratulations, Eric." Still smiling, Coach Crowley extended his hand. "I think you're a good, fair man and will do right by the job."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Eric said, shaking the hands of both gentlemen.

"Have you given any thought as to which coach we want over here?" Coach Crowley asked.

"Well, I have to consider what is best for both schools … whether it would be better to take a Panther coach and replace their loss with a new coach, or for us to take a new coach," Eric explained. "You know I want Mac. But I don't know how Mac would feel about that. I'll talk to him after the District makes the announcement."

Coach Crowley shook his head. "Yes, it would be great to reassemble our old staff over here."

Eric nodded. "Yeah, it would be. But I can't promise anything right now, understood?"

"Yep," Coach Crowley nodded.

Eric changed the subject. "Why don't you two sit down and give me a wish list of everything we need to do our jobs here, starting with computers. Then, we'll rank the items in priority and I can start checking some of them off the list as soon as possible."

The two coaches emphatically agreed to do just that and went into the other room.

Within the hour, Eric received a cell phone call from Buddy Garrity that he let go to voice mail. After a moment, he retrieved the message from voice mail which said: _"Hey Eric, this is Buddy. Paul Dunley called me this afternoon and told me that he was making you the Athletic Director for both high school football programs and that you would be the District employee approving Booster funding for both schools. I just want to say congratulations if my information is correct. And I wanted to know if you would meet me for a drink tonight so we can discuss some of the preliminaries. Call me when you get this message."_


	11. Chapter 11

-1Title: Illegal Procedure (11/17)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

After football practice, Eric headed for the bar to meet his old friend, Buddy.

"Hey, Eric, let me buy you a beer," Buddy smiled, ushering his friend over to a quiet side of the bar so that they could talk. "Or would you rather have a Scotch tonight?"

"Naw, a beer'd be just great," Eric gave a small smile back.

"So, this is a welcome turn of events," Buddy pulled up a stool for his friend. "Athletic Director for _both _schools."

Eric took his cap off and raked the fingers of his left hand through his hair. "I'm not so sure. Once again, I don't know what the hell I've gotten myself into." After letting out a sigh, he added, "And once again, I didn't feel like I had a choice but to take on the extra responsibility, even though Lord knows I don't want it."

"Hey, at least you and I will be working together again," Buddy said as the beers were placed in front of them. "You can't fight Joe McCoy by yourself, and neither can I. But maybe together we can do some good." After taking a slug from the cold, glass bottle before him, the oldest Booster added. "Ol' Joe took his family and went on vacation. Guess that's what the rich do when their kid gets a suspension." Buddy chuckled at his own joke.

Eric tightened his jaw. There were some things he could not tell Buddy about his new position, as much as he would have liked to. "I need the Boosters to start funding East Dillon," the younger man changed the subject, chasing that change with a good swallow of his draft. "It's not right for the Boosters to only fund the Panthers, when some of the Panthers were shipped off to East Dillon at no fault of their own."

"Can the District make us do that?" Buddy asked. "I mean, I don't have a problem supporting the Lions, too, but some of our Boosters will."

"I believe it can," Eric went on to explain. "You have the one City of Dillon … that now has two high schools. I don't see how the one School District can allow the Boosters and that one City's merchant members to choose to support only one school … not when the District is claiming that these two schools are equal in opportunity … when we all know they're not. The District has to do, whatever it needs to do, to correct that disparity." Shifting his weight on the stool, Eric asked his old friend, "Buddy, how am I gonna do that? Get the Boosters to do the right thing, when they've never wanted to do the right thing?"

"Do you think you can get the Lions to State?" Buddy laughed. "Because you know State is what the Boosters are all about."

"Hell, Buddy," Eric huffed. "The Lions have only won one game the season. But that's not their fault. I mean, that team is startin' from nothin', and I mean absolutely nothin'. But you know what? Those boys over at East Dillon, they're raw and they're hungry. They're not spoiled like a lot of the Panther players. We've got some real talent over there … it's just gonna take some time to develop and gel. And some money would sure help things develop and gel a little faster. You really should come over and watch them play."

"How about I come over and take a look at your next practice?" Buddy asked.

Eric finished up the last of his draft. "Alright, why don't ya? Next practice is tomorrow, after school," he smiled and stood up. "Hey, thanks for the beer. I gotta to head home."

"Well, congratulations, Eric," Buddy slapped his buddy on the back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_Next day at football practice …_

Buddy Garrity walked out onto the brown, desolate playing field of the East Dillon Lions. "Tim? Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Mr. Garrity," Tim Riggins answered walking towards Lila's father. Then, he explains, "I come over here and help Coach out when I can. He's had a really tough start."

"Yeah, I'm here for the same reason," Buddy said. "Have you heard from Lila?"

"Uh, yeah. I hear from her almost every day," Tim said. "She's doin' fine, but she misses everyone. She's comin' home for Thanksgiving, right?"

"You bet she is," Buddy smiled. "I can't wait." Putting his hands into his pockets, he asked something he'd wanted to ask Tim for weeks. "Did it not work out for you at San Antonio State?"

"Uh, I had to come back and help my brother with Riggins Rigs," Tim explained with a lie. "You know, he and Mindy have a baby on the way."

Tim long knew Lila's father didn't think he was good enough for his daughter. His rash decision to quit college was not going to do anything to help change Buddy's mind. But Tim had tired of trying to be something he couldn't be … even if he tried to do it for his brother and for Lila. He was square with his decision to return home; it didn't matter to him if anyone else was okay with it or not.

"So I've heard," Buddy nodded. "You tell them I said congratulations, okay?"

The somewhat awkward discussion was interrupted when Luke Cafferty approached the two.

"Hey, Tim … Mr. Garrity," the young player said with his typical big smile. "I'm ready to get to work, Tim. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Hey, Luke," Buddy smiled at the young man, the recent flashpoint of trouble between Eric and the Boosters. "I'll leave you two to your practice. Good talking to you, Tim." And with that, Buddy walked downfield to find Eric and watch some Lions football.

_Later that evening …_

After dinner and after Gracie had been put to bed, Tami found her husband in his recliner watching game film.

"Hey, Hon," she said as she walked up behind him. "Would you mind putting the film on pause so I can talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Eric said as he did what she asked. "What's up?"

Tami took in a deep breath as she took a seat on the nearby sofa. "The Sherriff's Department came to our school this afternoon. It seems that the McCoy's property was vandalized while they are out of town. I believe your school received a visit today, as well."

"What do you mean by vandalized?" Eric asked, sitting up a little straighter in his chair.

"There were broken windows, graffiti spray painted on the house and in the driveway," she answered. "I can't say exactly what the graffiti said, but it was in response to what J.D. said at the game."

Eric's eyebrows because very tense. "Are you sayin' it was _my_ players who were involved?"

"I didn't say any such thing to the Sherriff. But Hon, from some comments they made, I know they're looking at the Lions players as a possibility," she warned. "Off the record, just between you and me, have you heard any rumblings at school over the J.D. thing?"

"Naw," Eric shook his head, the expression on his face did not change. "I mean, hell, they're not happy about what happened that night. Can you blame them? I mean, you and I were not happy about what happened. But I talked to them first thing Monday mornin,' and explained that J.D will be punished … that they've just got to give it some time. Since then, I've heard nothin'. You want me to call Coach Crowley and Tim Riggins to see if they've heard anything?"

Tami was quiet for a moment. "If you think they can keep their mouths quiet, you probably should ask them what they know, if anything. I'm afraid you're going to get hit with this first thing tomorrow."

"Babe, what J.D. said at the game was as racist and ignorant as it gets," Eric rubbed his sore lower jaw. "My players are not the only ones in Dillon who are offended and upset by this. It's been discussed every day in the newspaper; Sammy Meade has been talkin' about it. You have minority players at your school who were offended. I've got white players over at my school who were offended. This is no longer a Panther/Lion dispute. Heck, we've got adult racists all over this town. This is bigger than football because it now involves the entire town."

Nodding, Tami said, "You're right. There were Panthers booing J.D. on the field. And you should explain that to the Sherriff's Department. She paused for a moment. "For our sakes, I can only hope and pray that this vandalism is not portrayed to the McCoys as a Panther/Lions dispute by law enforcement or the press … because you know that's the way the McCoy's are going to want to frame it."

Eric had the same thought at the same time Tami said it. He let out big, sigh of frustration. "I guess I better make a few phone calls."


	12. Chapter 12

-1Title: Illegal Procedure (12/17)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_City basket ball courts, East Dillon …_

Vince Howard was out on the court playing pick up games, as he did most every evening. At the end of one of the games, he leaned over to Calvin Brown and commented, "Coach T asked us point blank if we knew anything about vandalism over at J.D. McCoy's."

"What?" Calvin looked at his friend in disbelief. "Are you askin' me what I know? I know nothin' about nothin', man." After taking a gulp from his sports drink, he added. "Why you listenin' to that white coach, huh?"

"He's turnin' out to be alright … gettin' stuff done, makin' stuff happen. I'm scorin'; I got some cred," Vince answered. "He kept my ass out of Juvie."

Calvin gave his friend an even harder look of disbelief. "What the hell, man? I told you, you can never trust a white coach."

Vince looked down. "I don't trust him. But he's doin' me some good. What's wrong with that?"

"It's cool, as long as you're in control," Calvin said. "Just don't buy any of his crap 'cause he don't care nothin' about you. I ain't got no use for the man," he sniped. After getting thrown off team, Calvin would never trust Eric.

"I just don't want us gettin' blamed for somethin' we didn't do," Vince confessed.

Calvin shook his head. "Our boys didn't have nothin' to do with anything about no vandalism on no white puke. We got far more important things to do."

Looking Calvin in the eye, Luke seemed satisfied that no one he knew from East Dillon had anything to do with the incident.

_The next day …_

Deputies from the Sherriff's Department returned to East Dillon High two more times in the past two days regarding the McCoy vandalism incident. The first time was to talk to Eric … and the second to talk to the Principal and Eric, together, during today's football practice. Also, Luke had been interviewed earlier in the day at school, as law enforcement had trouble from him and some of his associates in the past. Coach Crowley and Tim Riggins were also interviewed. Riggins told the Sherriff's Deputy that the team didn't like J.D. McCoy because he was jerk on and off the field, and not because of the color of his skin. Riggins was very effective at giving them a list of names of students and graduates from Dillon High who also had no use for J.D.

When it was Eric's turn, he stood firm on his belief that none of his Lions players had anything to do with the vandalism. Both times when he was interviewed, he maintained that the Sherriff's Office and the School District had better have solid evidence before accusing anyone on the team. Everyone involved with the incident was well aware of how racially charged any fallout could potentially be.

Eric's unwavering loyalty and belief in a team he had only coached for such a short period of time, and under such adverse conditions, was a clear testament to what kind of man he was. His new principal was most impressed, and so was law enforcement. So impressed was law enforcement, that they decided to widen their net in looking for suspects. They did this even though they were under heavy pressure to solve the crime, due to the financial stature of the McCoy family.

Not long after the Deputies left the school for the last time, Eric received word that the Superintendent's office made the official announcement of his promotion. The timing of the announcement, in the middle of the vandalism investigation, was not the best. However, the bad timing was not by design. Eric began to get the idea that much of what the District did was not by design, but rather by both incompetency and being out of touch.

Just as Eric was packing his belongings to head home, he received a call at his office.

"Coach Taylor," Wade Aikmen started the conversation from the other end of the line. "I understand that I now report to you."

This was a call Eric had been dreading, but it was not unexpected. "Well, you see, that's not entirely correct," he dropped his bag on his desk and took a seat. "You directly report to the Principal of Dillon High who reports to the Superintendent, and you deal with me on matters falling under Athletics. I also report to the Superintendent."

"Yeah, I pretty much understood that part," Coach Aikmen said. "I need to deal with you on the suspension of J.D. McCoy. I know he has a mandatory suspension for this Friday's game … but I'm hearing that you're gonna recommend he stay out the remainder of the season."

"Wade … I can call you Wade, can't I?" Eric asked. "Right now, I'm waitin' on the actual Foul Form that was filed with the NCAA before I can make any comment to you or to anyone else."

"Well, _Eric_, I have a copy of that form, and I'm going to recommend that the one game suspension is sufficient punishment for the foul," Wade sounded very confident, as well as condescending in his statement.

By the tone of Wade's voice, Eric was certain and not at all surprised that Wade had been coached by Joe McCoy.

"That would be Director Taylor to you," Eric countered, deciding to put this guy in his place from the beginning. "You don't get to make that call. And exactly how did you obtain a copy of the Foul Form anyway? Is it the same way you all were sittin' on the game tapes?"

Very defensively, Wade back peddled. "Oh, I don't know what happened with the game tapes, but copies have been turned over to Superintendent Dunley's Office, as he requested."

"I'll be takin' a look at those tapes ," Eric promised. "And I'd like you to fax to me the Foul Form. The fax number is 243-1933. I'll wait here for it before I head home."

Quiet for a beat, Coach Aikmen decided to at least make Eric wait for it. "I'll send it over within the hour."

"Make it within the next fifteen minutes," Eric countered. And he hung up the phone.

Next, Eric called Superintendent Dunley's office and left a message, asking that a copy of the Dillon/East Dillon game tape be made available to him as soon as possible. The Superintendent was well aware that Eric had not yet seen it.

Ten minutes later, the fax from Wade came through. Upon studying the copy of the signed form, Eric found that the box for _"Unsportsmanlike Act/Field"_ was checked as was _"Other (UNS)"_ with the notation _"Racial Epitaph"_ hand written by the Head Official, next to the box.

Based on what he saw, Eric still believed more than ever that the foul warranted suspension for the remainder of the season. He just needed to make certain that the game tape was authentic and gather the newspaper clipping he had been saving about the incident, along with the transcripts of Slammin' Sammy Meade's broadcasts he obtained, following the incident.

_Friday night, game night …_

Eric had hit the ground running this week, and the lack of sufficient time and energy to wear the two hats he now wore were already starting to take their toll. It was becoming very apparent that he needed to hire another coach at East Dillon, as well as a clerical to help with his expanded duties. Mac MacGill would be his obvious coaching choice; however, with Wade Aikmen in bed with Joe McCoy, Mac was more beneficial to him and to the District over at Dillon High. Should it ever come right down to it, Mac possessed a strong moral compass.

Late in the day, he was finally able to obtain a copy of last week's Dillon/East Dillon game film that he planned on reviewing either after the Arnett Mead game or in the morning.

As expected, Arnett Mead beat East Dillon, but not as badly as was feared. The final score was 14 – 21, Arnett Mead. Despite no win, the Lions played their best offensive game yet and were actually tied at the half.

Once Eric finally arrived home, he loaded the game tape into his VCR and situated him self in the recliner.

"Hon, you are so tired. Can't you wait until tomorrow to watch that?" Tami rubbed his tight shoulders.

"I'm just going to fast forward to the fourth quarter and see if it contains the part when J.D. goes crazy," he said, quickly scanning the tape. "I won't be able to sleep unless I know it's there. You want to watch for it, too?"

"Sure," she said, watching the screen, still rubbing her husband's shoulders.

For the first time, Eric watched as J.D. lost his cool, was sacked and made sport of by Tinker. Then, the shocking racial slur and the immediate call by the official. It was all clearly audible.

"It's there," Eric stopped the film. "Thank God."

"You know what? It was just as disturbing for me to see it again tonight, as it was the first time I saw it," Tami said. "I had exactly the same reaction … one of repulsion."

Eric let out a long, pent up sigh. "Knowing this tape is intact makes things a little easier to deal with because it pretty much speaks for itself," he said. "I'll watch the tape in its entirety tomorrow." And then, he yawned.

"C'mon, Hon," Tami gave his shoulder a loving squeeze. "Let's get you to bed. Do you have practice tomorrow morning?"

"Naw," he tried to stifle another yawn, as he clicked off the television and stood from his the recliner. "Not until tomorrow afternoon. Do ya' think Gracie will let us sleep in, just a little?"

Taking his good hand and leading him to their bedroom, Tami shook her head. "I don't know about that, now, Hon."

Eric had been fighting a sick feeling ever since he found out that Coach Crowley was unable to obtain a copy of the game tape. Having a good recording of the incident, and seeing it for himself for the first time, made him feel so much better about his position … as if a weight had been lifted off of him. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Title: Illegal Procedure (13/17)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Monday morning … _

The weekend flew by, not enough time for Eric to do everything that needed to be done. In getting ready for school Monday morning, he felt the pressure. He had to have a formal recommendation turned into the UIL contact. He previously ran his preliminary recommendation to the UIL by the Superintendent, who agreed in the suspension for the remainder of the season along with sensitivity training. In addition to his coaching duties at East Dillon during a game week, he also had a meeting scheduled with Paul Dunley to go over District Athletics Financials, and give his recommendations for the open coaching and clerical positions.

Once at school, first things first; Eric placed a call to the UIL contact, introduced himself, and explained the background on the Personal Foul against J.D. McCoy. He also explained the severity of the foul and that, after much study and consideration; he recommended that J.D. be suspended from Dillon High School's Athletic Program for the remainder of the school year. He went over the evidence he had in his possession and was advised on the next steps, including the student's right to appeal the suspension.

After hanging up the phone, he predicted to himself that Joe McCoy would try and stop the suspension. That was a given, but he still believed that for the sake of every fan and every player who was offended that night on the field, suspension for the remainder of the school year was the only appropriate action. Raking his hair with his fingers, he called Coach Crowley into his office and went over assignment of coaching duties for the coming week.

_Tuesday afternoon …_

Eric sat in the waiting room at the Superintendent's office in the District building. Dressed in his East Dillon coaching uniform, the receptionist eventually called him to Paul Dunley's office.

"Hi, Eric," Paul looked up from a desk piled with files. "Come on in and have a seat."

Ripping off the top sheets of a legal pad, Paul set up the fresh sheet to begin taking notes of this meeting. "That Joe McCoy is certainly connected," he commented. "I've already received a call from him wanting to know why we filed a recommendation for his son to be suspended from Athletics for the rest of the school year … before anything has been done."

Eric had his hands folded in front of him. "I'm not surprised, are you?"

Paul almost laughed. "No, not one bit. He's threatening to pull funds for programs and projects he previously committed to funding if his son is prevented from playing this season. And he's threatening lawsuits. I've brought District Legal Department into the matter. As I told you before, the District may very well be suing him."

"Now you know what I dealt with … all the threats for not doing Joe McCoy's biddin'." Eric looked up, cutting right to the chase. "So, what's the endgame gonna be, Paul?"

"Confidentially, at this point in time, I'd like the guy and his kid to go far, far away," Paul answered. "The reasons why he originally moved to Dillon, the opportunities he wanted this District to provide for his son … they're no longer available."

Eric opened a leather case he brought with him that he placed on the floor next to his chair. "Here are the items you asked for me to bring with me for the Legal Department." Eric handed Paul the game tapes and photocopies. "I have another copy of everything safely secured."

Paul nodded and took the materials. "Thank you. I'll make sure these are reviewed this afternoon. "Now, let's turn our attention to the budget."

"I reviewed it," Eric said as he pulled out a folder from his leather case. "I found a $10,000 disparity right off the bat for budgeted equipment which East Dillon could really use right now." And Eric showed Paul where to find the disparity.

Typing an email to Accounting, Paul said, "Let's fix this, right now." After a moment, Paul looked up at Eric. "Contact purchasing to use $10,000 for anything you all need over there."

"We need some computers … first priority," Eric nodded.

"There's some more money available to East Dillon in discretionary funds that are now allocated to Dillon High. I'll go through those numbers this week and let you know my findings. Not huge dollars, but enough to put towards the playing field." Paul informed him of the District discounts available through Apple and Best Buy."

"You know how needy it is over at East," Eric said. "Anything will be very much appreciated."

The Superintendent then changed the subject. "Now, let's talk staffing. Have you given any thought to who you would like to have over at East Dillon?"

Eric rubbed his aching jaw. "I've given it a lot of thought and would like to bring Coach Spivey over to East Dillon."

Paul couldn't help his reaction. "I'm a little surprised," Paul couldn't help his reaction. "I'm not telling you how to your job, Eric. I just assumed you'd want to take Mac."

"I'd love to have Mac. He and I took the Panthers to State, twice," Eric began to explain his rationale, as much as he dared. "It's just that I gotta do what's right for each school, what's right for the players, what's right by the coaches. The timin' isn't optimal to bring Mac over. Based on that, I think Coach Spivey will be a good asset for the Lions."

"Have your approached Coach Spivey to see if he's interested?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Eric nodded. "He said he'd be happy to help rebuild the Lions."

"Well, okay," Paul nodded. "Let's make him the formal offer this week and get it done. Do you have anyone in mind for clerical who currently works in the District? You know we're hiring from within."

"No, I don't have anyone specifically in mind," Eric made eye contact with his new boss. "I would like to request someone satisfactory to the District, but someone who can also work with the staff at East Dillon. I think we need someone who possesses some diplomacy as well as professional, organizational skills."

"We'll send you some names and resumes," Paul said. "You'll interview and have approval before the hire hits my desk."

Eric was surprised in the confidence Paul was instilling in him. It was a noticeable turnaround over the bad treatment he'd received over the past six months.

"Is there anything else?" Paul asked, logging out of his computer.

"Wade Aikmen is not very happy with my change of responsibilities," Eric commented. "You know that."

"As you said, I'm not surprised," Paul raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"No, I'm not," Eric said, looking Paul in the eye.

"Don't worry about Aikmen," Paul said. "He has enough problems to worry about … starting with finding a new Panthers quarterback. You remind him of that fact if he gives you any guff."

Eric gathered up his things. "I just want to get this J.D. recommendation in the past, as soon as possible."

"You may want to coordinate that with Tami," Paul warned. "It won't be well received by some at Dillon High. With some warning, we can be better prepared over there with zero tolerance of any backlash." The Superintendent glanced at the clock on the wall and then added, "On second thought, please ask Tami to call me after you two decide when you want to let Aikman know. I think I should be there at Dillon High, and I should make the announcement. That will send the appropriate message and tone."

"How about tomorrow?" Eric was pleased to hear the District was taking responsibility on this one. "I think the sooner, the better."

_Tuesday morning …_

Paul Dunley met Eric in Tami's office first thing Tuesday morning. Eric had brought his wife up to speed on the meeting he had with the Superintendent they day before. In addition, Paul had called Buddy Garrity, head of the Dillon Panther's Boosters to attend this impromptu meeting with Wade Aikmen.

At 9:00 a.m. sharp, after his first period P.E. class, Wade Aikmen joined the high powered group in an adjoining conference room. Everyone was seated, when Paul Dunley began.

"Wade, the District has reached a decision on the recommendation given to the UIL regarding the misconduct of J.D. McCoy during the Dillon/West Dillon football game," Dunley spoke with great authority. "After a careful study of the evidence, including tapes of the event and witness statements, we have no choice but to immediately suspend J.D. McCoy from District Athletics for the remainder of this school year."

Wade Aikmen scanned the eyes of Eric and Tami Taylor, as well as Buddy Garrity. It was clear to him that Buddy had knowledge of the decision, and that he was the only one hearing this official announcement for the first time.

"You know, this is going to ruin this boy's chances of being drafted to a top University football program," Aikmen warned.

Paul Dunley looked the young coach straight in the eye. "J.D. McCoy brought this on himself. And if it was totally up to me, he'd be getting a much more stringent punishment than a mere suspension from Athletics. There is NO room for his kind of prejudice in this District, period."

The faces of Eric, Tami, and Buddy were very quiet, stoic, and closed mouth, as Wade studied each and every one of their faces. With his Panther cap in his hands and his mouth tightly clenched, Aikman lowered his eyes and left the room.

After a moment, Paul Dunley asked, "Tami, do you have the phone number to the McCoy home?"

"Yes, I do," Tami answered, passing a file folder over the table to her boss.

Looking up at Eric, Paul Dunley asked, "Would you like to tell the family? Or would you prefer I do it?"

"With all due respect, sir, after everything Tami and I have been through at the hands of Joe McCoy," Eric maintained eye contact with the man who was also his boss, "I'd appreciate it if you'd make the call and deliver that news. And I'd appreciate it if, when asked, you publicly supported the decision because it was the only decision to make."

"Understood," Paul replied, dialing the number in the presence of the Taylors.

_Later that evening_

Tami stood in the kitchen of her home, preparing a dinner salad for herself and her husband. Baby Grace sat on the other side of the breakfast bar, in her high chair, eating her finger food.

A moment later, Eric emerged from the patio with grilled chicken on a platter.

"We're there," he announced, having finished his part of dinner, and placing the platter on the dinner table. "And I'm starved."

"Here, Hon. Would you please put this on the table?" Tami handed over her salad creation over the pass-through. Then, she joined Eric at the table carrying two, filled glasses of wine.

Eric moved Gracie's high chair over to the table and asked her if she wanted some chicken. He cut up the meat from a thigh in small, finger size pieces and placed them on his youngest daughter's place.

"Is Julie workin' tonight?" he asked his wife.

"No. She's at the library working on a paper," Tami answered. "She told me she and Matt would grab something to eat together, later." As she dished up some of the salad onto their plates, she changed the subject while shaking her head. "I still can't get over Joe McCoy and his threats."

Unbeknownst to Joe, the call placed by the Superintendant earlier in the day was on speaker phone for both the Taylors to hear … threats and all.

"Well, what did you expect? Buddy's right. We're all dealin' with crazy, here," Eric responded, as he cut into his chicken. "Damn, my piece isn't done, and I shut down the grill. I'm just gonna nuke it. How's yours?"

"Mine's fine, Hon," Tami answered, inspecting hers. "Here. You sit down … drink your wine. Let me do that for you," she said, taking his plate into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Babe," he nodded. "The only silver linin' I can see in all this is that Paul Dunley is now the one dealing directly with this lunatic, and not us."

"But Hon," Tami said over the microwave beeps. "He totally blames you. He threatened you. And I'm sorry, but that really worries me."

Taking a sip of his wine, Eric waited for his wife to rejoin him at the table. Taking the plate of chicken from her, he finally said, "Joe knows it was me. I made the decision … and even though Paul told him the District cannot allow J.D.'s racial epitaph to go unpunished, he blames me for his son bein' kicked off the team."

"Yeah, when he should be looking at himself for raising a son who would say such a thing," Tami couldn't help but say her piece. "You seemed upset when Paul said he had to report the threats Joe made today to the police," Tami continued. "What else was he to do? He threatened both you and the District."

Eric let out a deep sigh of frustration. "You know how sometimes I say I have to make a decision between doin' what's right and what's right for the team?"

"Yeah," Tami nodded, in between bites of her dinner.

"Well, I know that 'legally' it's the right thing to report the threats to the police," Eric continued. "Legally, Paul has to protect the District and his employee. But realistically, this is gonna make Joe more angry and 'wronged.' And it will make me more of a target."

Tami reached over and placed her hand over Eric's forearm. "And that is what I'm so worried about. Honey, what are we going to do? How do you protect yourself from crazy?"

Eric lay his fork down on his plate and looked over at his wife. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Illegal Procedure (14/X)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Next Morning, Game Day_

The past week had been such a whirlwind, the upcoming Arnett Mead game seemed as if it was merely an afterthought, and Eric did not like it. He did not like it one little bit. These days, he felt like an administrator, not a coach. Over the past year, he had watched his wife go from being one of the most talented and effective guidance counselors in the history of all guidance counselors to a school administrator … a District tool. Not that he thought of his wife as a tool per se, but he often saw her as being used by the District and for the District. And now, he could feel himself falling into exactly the same trap by the lure of a little more money. He convinced himself he would not go quietly.

Feeling the pressure of not having enough time to do everything he had to do, he decided to devote the entire day to delegating coaching tasks for the next two weeks. He called Tim Riggins and asked him to join a morning coaches meeting with Crowley and Traub. Coach Spivey wouldn't be able to join them for at least another week, as he and his wife had just had a baby. Coach Spivey he had previously put in for some time off for when the baby came. Eric, of all people, was not going to ask the new father to come back to work early. Coach Spivey wasn't being paid enough money to ask him to come back early. The East Dillon coaching staff would have to limp along, as is, a little while longer.

About an hour later, Riggins arrived and Eric ushered in the other two coaches to begin the meeting.

"You all know I had to hit the ground runnin' this week, and I feel really bad that I haven't been as hands on here at East Dillon as I'd like to be," Eric said, sheepishly. "But I think we made some progress. I got us approval to get the new computers in here which will save us all a lot of time in the long run. They'll be delivered here next Tuesday. Also, Tim, we found some money so that we can actually pay you somethin' for your efforts for the rest of the season. It's not much, and we can only afford to pay you for 15 hours per week, but it's somethin'."

"Uh, Coach," Riggins shook his head. "I didn't do this to get paid. I did this to lend a hand."

"Don't go gettin' all excited over this, Tim," Eric couldn't help but smile at Riggins' humility. "Because it's not that much money to be fussin' over. I mean, don't go givin' up your day job. Hell, we can only afford you for two practices per week plus game nights. That's about 15 hours a week."

Riggins looked down. "You know I'd give you more time if you need it … whether there's money or not. I don't do it for the money."

"Tim," Eric said. "Look at me, son."

Tim looked up, complying with Eric's request.

"I know why you're here. And I appreciate it," Eric nodded his head. "Your humility humbles me, but we found some money to pay you. You deserve to be paid. Hell, Tim. I now think of you more as a colleague than a former student. You're doin' a hell of a job with the Defense here. But in order to be a colleague … you need to be on payroll."

"Oh." Riggins hung on Eric's every word, and then said, "Okay."

"Okay, then," Eric echoed, ready to move onto the next topic. "So, how are we lookin' for tonight?"

Coach Crowley took the lead on this one. "You know how tough Arnett Mead is. But I think we'll hold our own and put in a respectable performance," Crowley nodded. "And then again, miracles happen."

"Miracles happen," echoed Coach Traub.

Eric continued to fill them in on Coach Spivey's anticipated arrival, as they mapped out work spaces for him and another space for Riggins to use in anticipation of the arrival of the new computers. With all of Coach Traub's idiosyncrasies, he knew his stuff when it came to computers.

And then, Eric looked at the clock and began to end the meeting. "I see things settlin' down a bit for me in about a week or so when Coach Spivey joins us. And when I hire a clerical … I have interviews scheduled for next week, so that is in the works."

"Eric, you've already done more for us in a week then, I've seen since I've been here," Coach Crowley interjected. "It's all good."

"Thanks, but I don't get any fulfillment out of this administrative mumbo jumbo. I'm here to coach, and I'll be back to doin' what I love to do as soon as these new hires are made," Eric promised. "You know what I mean. Hell, we all do this because we love football."

And with all four men in agreement on that note, their meeting was adjourned.

_After the game_

The East Dillon Lions got spanked by Arnett Mead, but it was a respectable loss at 27-20. Dog tired from the past week's activities, Eric drove home with Tami from the stadium. Julie was home babysitting her younger sister.

Very aware of her husband's fatigue, Tami had him drive through the donut shop to get a cup a coffee and kept him talking.

"Did you know that J.D. McCoy was withdrawn from school today?" she asked a while later, sipping on her hot chocolate. Coffee kept her up this late, although it had no such affect on Eric.

"Naw," Eric responded, rubbing his blood shot eyes, straining from the glare of headlights in his rear view mirror as they headed down the highway.

"Word has it that he's going to be attending a private school in Houston," Tami added.

Eric raised his eyebrows with interest. "Well, that's good. Sounds like this will all work itself out."

"I have to tell you that I felt so relieved," Tami said. "I'm passed ready for all of this stuff with the McCoys to come to an end."

"It sounds like maybe they are, too," Eric added, squinting as high beam lights blinded him in the rearview mirror. "Son of bitch," he swore. "This idiot is right on my ass!"

"What the hell?" Tami exclaimed as she turned around in her seat to catch a glimpse of the silver Lexus SUV. There weren't many in the town of Dillon. "Honey, that's Joe McCoy's car!"

Eric struggled to maintain control of his rig, as the high beams continued to blind him on an up and coming curve in the road. For about ten seconds, he could see nothing as his SUV ran off the road, and the squeal of racing tires whizzed by the driver's side of his vehicle.

Suddenly, when he could see, it was too late. Eric held onto the steering wheel for dear life and hit the brakes as his rig ran over brush. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Hot coffee and chocolate went flying, spraying both of the Taylors with the scalding liquid. The rough terrain shook the vehicle really hard until finally, they hit a large piece of the brush and slammed to an abrupt stop.

"Tami!" Eric shouted, his adrenaline pumping. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," she answered, almost not recognizing her own voice. She was dazed. "Honey, are you okay?"

Dazed as well, he answered. "I'm okay."

Time was moving in an altered state, as they each attempted to find their bearings. After what seemed like a few minutes later, Eric's driver side door was opened from the outside.

"Coach Taylor, are you alright? Is everyone alright?" a student from East Dillon asked.

Still very dazed, Eric answered, "Yeah, I think we're okay."

"Stay right where you are," the student advised. "We called 911. Someone will be here to help you in a few minutes. We saw that jerk run you off the road."

"You saw what happened?" Eric asked, feeling a little woozy as he turned his head towards the kid.

"Yeah, we did," the young man filled him in. "We got his license plate number, too. Hey, are you doing okay over there, Mrs. Taylor?" As instructed by the 911 operator, the kid tried to keep everyone calm and talking.

"I think so," Tami responded. She was also having trouble tracking in real time. She felt her hand sting from the spilled hot chocolate.

"That's good. Stay where you are," the kid reiterated.

Just then, the strobe of emergency lights came up behind the scene, and a police officer stepped out of this car.

"Is anyone hurt?" the officer yelled.

The student and his girlfriend spoke with the officer for a moment, as the Taylors stayed in their seats and just looked at one another in frozen time.

A short time later, the officer came up to Eric's side of the car and directed his flashlight into the car.

"Mister? Are you okay?" the officer asked.

"I think so. We're a little shaken up," Eric answered. The glare from the flashlight was making his head swim.

"And you, M'am?" the officer moved the beam from the flashlight in Tami's direction.

Covering her face from the glare, she answered, "I think I'm a little shaken up, too."

"Stay right where you are. There's an ambulance on its way," the officer instructed.

"I don't think we need an ambulance," Eric reacted to the word, 'ambulance.' He hated hospitals.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the officer changed the subject.

After a beat, Eric answered, "I was run off the road."

"Did you see anything?" the officer continued.

"This SUV came bearin' right up behind me, blindin' me with its high beams," Eric tried to explain.

Tami interjected from the passenger seat. "It was a Lexus SUV. I turned around and got a look at it before we went off the road."

"Do you know what color?" the office asked.

"It was silver. I think it belongs to Joe McCoy," she said. "I've seen his car at the school."

Everything the officer was hearing was in sync with what the two students first told him.

"You've got witnesses who got the license plate number of the vehicle that ran you off the road," the officer reported. "We'll take care of it, don't you worry. But now, we need to let the paramedics take care of you."

Then, the ambulance pulled up behind the squad car.

Two paramedics split up, one going towards Eric, and the other towards Tami. They asked their respective patients lots of questions and performed a cursory exam at the scene. And they convinced the reluctant two to allow the ambulance to take them to the hospital where they could be better checked out.

Both Taylors were placed on stretchers and loaded into the ambulance. Eric was told by the officer not to worry about his car or anything. Crashing down from the adrenaline rush, he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. The last thing he could remember was the sting from the injection of a needle in his arm to start an IV.

_At the Emergency Room_

Some time later, Eric woke in a darkened room off the ER. Disoriented, he looked around trying to find something or someone familiar.

A few minutes later, he called for a nurse passing by his cubicle.

"Mr. Taylor, can I get you something?" the woman asked.

Looking disoriented, he asked, "Where's my wife?"

"She's next door. She's doing fine," the nurse answered. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Eric continued to search is surroundings. "We were in a car accident."

"That's right. And we're just waiting for a few more tests and x-rays to come back on both of you. So far, it appears you both were taken for wild ride. You may really feel it in a day or so," the nurse explained. "And you both may have a bit of a whiplash from the type of accident you had."

"Would that make me feel … woozy?" he asked, bringing his hand up to his head in an effort to steady it.

The nurse came closer. "Oh, yes. It would make you feel somewhat disoriented. But it should get better with some rest."

Out of the blue, Eric almost jumped. "My daughter. Has anyone let my daughter know what happened?"

"I'd be happy to check for you," the nurse reassured her patient.

Eric gave the nurse Julie's name and her phone number. As the nurse left the room to check on the notification of relatives, Eric lay back down and quickly drifted back into sleep.

_The next morning_

Eric awoke, this time to the sound of a doctor trying to wake him and check his level of consciousness.

"Mr. Taylor?" the doctor shined his penlight into each of Eric's eyes to check the reaction of his pupils. "Do you know where you are?"

As the doctor's face came into focus, Eric answered, "I'm at the hospital. Where is my wife?"

"She's next door, Mr. Taylor. She's doing just fine," the doctor answered, and then continued with more questions of his own. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes, my car was run off the road," Eric's mind was becoming more and more clear. "I want to see my wife, Tami. I need to see her."

"You can see her soon. Your daughter is waiting outside. Would you like to see her?" the doctor asked with he continued his exam.

"Yes, please send Julie in," Eric asked.

A few moments later, a nurse returned with Julie in tow.

"Dad," Julie approached her father's gurney. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Honey," he tried to reassure her. "Have you seen your Mom?"

"Yeah," Julie immediately answered. "She's okay, too, Dad."

"Thank God," Eric was relieved, and it showed all over his face. "They haven't let me see her."

Julie grabbed onto her Dad's forearm. "I promise; she's fine. She was just shaken up."

The doctor interjected. "The same is true of you, Mr. Taylor. We found no cuts or bruises. No broken bones or evidence of internal injuries. Both you and your wife presented with an altered state of consciousness. We ran imaging on your head last night and everything looks good. Best we can surmise is that you both took a pretty good jolt in the car. That can slosh the brain around in the skull and leave one a little disoriented. It's caused when the head snaps forward, and then, back … a whiplash."

"How long do we have to stay here?" Eric asked.

"We'd like to observe you for a few more hours," the doctor said. "If all goes well, we'll release you around lunch time. Okay?"

"Okay," Eric answered, seeming to be reassured.

Julie was also reassured that both of her parents were going to be fine. However, she had no idea of the recent problems her parents had been having with the McCoys.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Title: Illegal Procedure (15/17)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_The Taylor Home, Later the Same Day_

Julie Taylor drove her parents home from the hospital. They were met at the house by Matt, Landry, and Devin, who offered to baby sit Gracie Belle.

First to enter the house, Julie quickly warned her trio of friends to keep their voices way down because both her parents had ferocious headaches.

"Hey, ya'll," Tami managed a smile upon seeing the group of young people; however, she was noticeably less perky than usual. "Thank you so much for helping us out with Gracie."

Gracie smiled when she saw her momma and raised her hands in the air to be picked up.

"Why don't you sit down, and I'll hand her to you," Matt suggested to Tami, and she gladly complied by taking a seat on the nearby sofa.

"Hey, Coach," Landry acknowledged Eric's entrance in a low voice.

"Hey," Eric gave a half-hearted greeting. "I'm gonna go lie down," he said, excusing himself from the room with no apology, and he headed down the hall towards his bedroom.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Taylor?" Devin asked what the others wanted to know.

"I'm going to be fine," Tami downplayed the whole thing. "Coach and I were very lucky that we came out of it with nothing more than scrambled brains," she expounded, trying to make light while cuddling her baby girl.

"We are available to help you and Coach with Gracie this weekend for as long as you need us," Landry announced, as Devin nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, Mom," Julie chimed in. "I have to work tonight and tomorrow afternoon. I think we could use the help."

Matt added, "I have to work evenings, but I'm around during the days."

Sensing that her Mom was going to continue to downplay what she had just been through, Julie beat her with the pre-emptive strike. "The doctor said that you and Dad _need to rest _this weekend, and that you might not be feeling okay over the next couple of days. AND you and Dad shouldn't be driving so long as you're dizzy."

"Yeah, Mrs. Taylor. We were talking before you came home. Julie said ya'll usually do your weekly grocery shopping on Saturday. We could do that for you," Matt gladly volunteered.

Julie added, "Matt and I will go to the store, and Landry and Devin can stay here with Gracie. You are supposed to be resting."

Everything the young people were saying made perfect sense. Tami slowly nodded her aching head. "Thank you for being here for us. I really appreciate it, and I know Coach does, too."

"Can we get you something to eat or to drink?" Matt asked, trying to be helpful. He couldn't count the times that Eric and Tami had been there for him.

Suddenly realizing how tired she was from the trek home, Tami answered, "No, I think I'm going to lie down for a little while, too." Then, in anticipation of the warnings she received at the hospital, she asked, "But would you all please pick up a big bottle of Extra Strength Tylenol when you go to the store? And also, pick up another heating pad. I think we only have one."

Taking her sister from her mother, Julie said, "Sure. You should go and lie down with Dad. We'll get Gracie some lunch. We've got it all covered."

And with that, Tami carefully stood and caught her bearings and excused herself, as well.

_Even later that afternoon …_

Coach woke to find himself in his bed in broad daylight. Tami lay sleeping next to him. Still a little disoriented, it took him a moment to recap what day it was, what time it was, and what had happened. He was tracking much better than the night before, yet somehow, he was still a beat off.

As he sat up, he came to the sudden realization that he ached … everywhere. His knees, his neck, shoulders, and the front of his neck and down past his sternum all hurt. Lifting up his t-shirt, he was surprised to find significant bruising from his seat belt. But most of all, his head pounded.

He unintentionally let out a painful sigh which woke Tami.

"Hon? What's the matter?" she almost robotically responded. When she opened her eyes, she clenched them back shut. She, too, had a terrible headache.

"I think the doctor was right," Eric said. "We're gonna be sore after that wild ride."

"Julie!" Tami shouted, hoping her daughter would hear.

"Yeah, Mom?" Julie opened their bedroom door.

"Honey, would you please bring me the Extra Strength Tylenol and a big glass of water?" Tami begged.

"For me, too?" Eric added.

A moment later, Julie and Matt returned with pain reliever and water for each. He helped her carry the water in and then left the family to their privacy.

"How many of those things are you supposed to take?" Eric asked.

"You're supposed to take 2," Julie said.

"Well, then give me 4," Eric commanded. "My head hurts like a son of a …"

"And I brought you some crackers," Julie interjected before her Dad could finish his sentence. "You're supposed to have something in your stomach when you take those and drink lots of water."

"That's right, Jules," her Mom said, as she took the crackers.

After swallowing the pills, Eric slowly began to stand up.

"Do you need some help?" Julie asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just stiff. I'm gonna get up and take a shower. The hot water will feel good," he said. Then, he pulled of his t-shirt.

"Whoa!" Julie gasped at the sight of the bruising along his chest.

"Uh, yeah. That's from the seat belt," he explained. "I bet a lot of bruises will pop up."

"Is that what hurts?" Tami asked, rubbing her chest.

"You should probably plan on taking a long, hot shower, too, Babe," Eric said to Tami. "The worst thing we can do is lie in bed and let all the muscles tense up," he said with some experience on injuries. "Would you mind if I killed the light?"

"No," Tami said. "It bothers me, too."

With that, Eric pulled the blinds to darken their bedroom and then, proceeded to the master bathroom.

A little while later, Eric emerged from the bedroom, freshly showered in sweats and socked feet. The light shining through the living room windows caused him to wince in pain. Almost robotically, he walked towards his work gear and put on his dark glasses. There. His sensitivity to light problem was solved.

The young people watched in silence, deciding it was better not to speak until spoken to. They watched Eric go into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee at 3:30 in the afternoon. Once the pot was ready to brew, he asked the group, "Where's Gracie?"

"She's in her room playing with Devin," Julie answered her Dad. "Are you and Mom hungry yet? You haven't eaten anything all day."

Rubbing his aching temples, Eric answered, "You know what sounds good? Breakfast. Bacon and eggs and some toast."

"Great. Let me get that for you while you drink your coffee," Julie suggested, looking at the clock. Already dressed for work, she could scramble some eggs and cook some bacon before she had to leave for the night. Matt helped her get the bacon going.

After a few minutes, Julie added some milk to her Dad's coffee and brought him a cup. He had taken a seat in his recliner. Taking a sip of the hot brew, he only hoped the caffeine would take his headache down a notch or two.

Landry took a good look at the man seated in the living room in broad daylight, wearing dark glasses and asking for breakfast in the late afternoon. "Coach?" he interrupted the silence after Eric had taken a couple of sips of his coffee.

"Yeah?" Eric looked up.

"My Dad called a little while ago," Landry began. "Your accident happened in the County, so his Department is taking care of the incident, filing the paperwork. Anyway, he called to see how you were doing because he wanted to talk to you today … but he said only if you're up to it."

"Sure," Eric seemed a little more alert after a few sips of the coffee. "Do I need to go down there?"

"No, you don't have to do that, Sir," Landry said. "Dad said he could stop by here this evening to talk with you and Mrs. Taylor, if that's okay with you."

Eric nodded his aching head. "That would be fine. And tell your Dad thanks for coming out here."

Later that evening, Julie and Matt left to go to work but not before cleaning the kitchen. Matt had dropped off a pizza for Landry and Devin, and Eric took a slice as well. The Taylors were seated on the sofa where Tami had a heating pad on her mid back. They were waiting for Sheriff Clarke to arrive.

Soon there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Landry said.

Sherriff Clarke followed Landry into the dimly lit living room where Eric still wore his dark glasses.

"Devin and I will take Gracie into Julie's room to watch some TV for awhile," Landry said, excusing himself so that his father could conduct business.

"Thank you, Landry," Tami said. "That boy of yours has been a God-send today," Tami directed her remark to Sherriff Clarke.

"He thinks the world of you, two, and is happy to lend a hand," the Sherriff smiled.

Eric directed him to take a seat in the recliner, and the three of them began to have an adult discussion in private.

Sherriff Clarke began with the reason he stopped by, "We ran the license plates your witness gave the officer at the scene, and the vehicle is registered to Joe McCoy … just as you said in your statement said, Tami." After a pause, he continued, "Did you actually get a look at who was driving the car?"

Tami thought for second. "At first, I recognized the car. I even remarked to Eric that it was Joe McCoy's car. I've seen his car many times before at school. I mean, a Lexus sticks out in this town like a sore thumb. And then, I saw that it was a man driving. Yes, it was Joe driving his car. I don't remember seeing anyone else in that car."

"Well, we've got Joe in custody, but he'll be out on bail Monday morning," the Sherriff reported. "He's not being at all cooperative. It's common knowledge in town that there is bad blood between your families. But is there anything we should know as to why he would do something like this?"

Eric sighed from behind his dark glasses. "Yes, there is. But it's legally sensitive information. I think you should contact Paul Dunley and let him know what happened to us last night, again at the suspected hands of Joe McCoy. And then, I want you to ask him the same question you just asked me. And tell him you expect an answer."

Perplexed, Sherriff Clarke again asked Eric, "Can't I just get the information from you?"

Eric shook his aching head. "I'd rather it didn't come from me. My wife and I are tired of stickin' our necks out for the District. The District calls the shots, and I want the District to take the heat. That's all I can tell you right now as to why Joe McCoy would do something like this."

Tami interjected, "Eric's right. Tell Paul I would have called him and told him about what happened last night, but the truth is, I don't even know what time it is right now. I have a terrible headache, and I'm having trouble tracking in real time since the accident."

The Sherriff nodded. "I will, and I'm not surprised you're having trouble. Y'all took quite a jolt as reported by the witnesses." Turning towards Coach, he continued, "Your car was towed over to Handy's. You can file a claim whenever you feel up to it. I'm so sorry this happened to you all. You're such fine people. I'll call Paul as you suggested, and will keep you apprised of our investigation. Here's my card in case you need to contact me."

Sherriff Clark gave a card to Eric. Then, he proceeded to shake hands say his goodbyes.

"I'll let myself out, and I hope you both feel better very soon." Sherriff Clarke put on is hat and let himself out the front door.

Eric and Tami let out a big sigh, as Eric leaned into his wife on the sofa. "Hmmmm. That heating pad feels really nice."

"Julie bought another one, so you can sleep with one, too," Tami snuggled into her husband. "Hon, do you have any of that athletic rub? You know, that smelly stuff you use for sore muscles?" Tami asked.

"Um, yeah. I do," Eric sighed. "Hey, if I rub you down with that smelly stuff, would you rub me down?" he asked, kissing the top of her head. "That way, we'd be even?"

Tami squeezed his forearm. "I think that would be a fine idea, Coach. Our menthol smell will cancel one another out."

Eric whispered in his wife's ear, "Then, I recommend a couple of glasses of wine, too. That way, we'll be out like a light before the smell can get to us."


	16. Chapter 16

-1Title: Illegal Procedure (16/17)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Late Sunday Morning …_

There were no Taylors in church on Sunday morning. Julie had worked late the night before, Eric and Tami could barely move out of bed. Only Gracie was up and at 'em, raring to go. Eric begged Julie to get the coffee going so he could get his stiff, aching body moving to a hot shower. If he didn't get his body moving, he feared his sore muscles would lock up and he would be stuck in bed, in pain, for the duration. He figured his arms and legs were aching so badly today because of the force he used to slam on the brakes and brace the steering.

Tami wasn't doing much better. But she too, realized that as sore as she was, she needed to be upright and moving. She was mostly feeling it in her upper back, between her shoulder blades.

Last night, Landry and Devin offered to come back over the next morning to watch Gracie, and Eric and Tami decided to take them up on that offer. After hot showers, Tylenol, Ben Gay, and coffee, Eric and Tami were at least standing upright and moving.

In the later morning, Eric received a call from Paul Dunley.

"How are you and Tami?" Paul asked.

Eric could tell from his tone that the Superintendent was aware of the latest developments. "They say the third day is the worst," Eric answered. "I'd say 'they' are right."

Paul continued with the reason for his call. "The Sherriff's office contacted me a few hours ago. I am so sorry you and Tami had a narrow brush with this guy, again."

"What exactly did you say to the Sherriff?" Eric wanted to know.

Paul responded, "I brought them up to speed on the threats that Joe McCoy made against the District and you when I gave him the District's disciplinary ruling against his son, same as I did with the Dillon Police Department. My communication with the Dillon PD is a matter of record."

After an awkward pause, Paul continued. "There's more. After I talked to the Sherriff, I was called by the press for official comment about J.D. McCoy leaving Dillon High due to said disciplinary action. I gave the reporter an official correction to the statement they had; how J.D. was suspended for the remainder of the season. I kept your name out of it, but I was given the impression by the reporter that Joe McCoy was their source. I'm not so sure he would keep your name out of it. Eric, the story is going to hit the paper tomorrow. I just wanted you to know that."

A little stunned by the news, Eric said, "I appreciate the notice."

Paul added, "You and Tami take whatever time you need to make sure you're alright before coming back to work. Injuries from an auto accident are not always apparent right away, but I'm sure you were told that. I am so sorry this happened to the two of you. I want you to know that I'll work with both of you … whatever you need, just let me know."

"Thanks, Paul," Eric said. Then, he disconnected the call.

Eric then filled Tami in on his conversation with Paul.

"I gotta call Buddy," Eric concluded. "It's bad enough I have to watch over my shoulder for Joe McCoy. But when that article comes out, there will be those in this town who will blame us for what happened to their great hopes for State."

_Later That Afternoon …_

As requested, Buddy Garrity came over to Eric's house, where Eric and Tami filled him in on the events of the past couple of weeks, including their car accident.

"Hell, Buddy," Eric tried to explain the gravity of the situation. "I know most of the Boosters came to my defense when McCoy filed those false assault charges against me, but this is different. This is State. I'm not naïve enough to expect all of the Boosters to support the decision to suspend JD for the season."

Buddy paced up and down the Taylor's living room with his hands in his pockets. "I can call a Boosters meeting tonight without Aikman, and give them a heads up about this article. I'll tell them what the District did, and what Joe did. And like Paul, I'll keep your name out of it."

"C'mon," Eric wasn't buying his plan. "I'm the new Athletic Director. Even if my name doesn't come up, I'm still the elephant in the room."

"Well, that's not the official party line with the District," Buddy countered. "No matter what, I do need to call a Boosters meeting. And tell them that we need to be looking for a new QB1 for the Dillon Panthers, pronto."

"Do you think the Boosters will go for that?" Tami asked. "I mean, do you think that this was Joe McCoy's _'last hurrah' _to get J.D. reinstated on the team? Is he crazy enough to try something like that?"

"That's a good question," Buddy reacted to Tami's question, as did Eric. They had never considered that this could have happened by design.

"I guess I'll find out after we have this meeting," Buddy answered. "I'll keep you posted."

Eric approached Buddy and quietly said, "Let me walk you out to your car."

After Buddy offered his goodbyes to Tami, the two men walked out of the house.

"Buddy, we've been friends for quite some time now, right?" Eric asked.

"Sure, we have," Buddy seconded the notion.

"Well, my car is in the shop, and I have no business drivin' right now anyway," Eric hedged a little. "I need to ask you for a favor. I need to ask you to drive me somewhere tomorrow."

"Sure friend, what have you got in mind?" Buddy asked.

Eric approached Buddy even closer and lowered his voice. "We don't own a gun. I think it's time I got one."

Buddy looked his friend in the eye. And for the first time since he'd known Eric Taylor, he saw a look of vulnerability on his face. This crazy Joe McCoy had cost Eric his job at Dillon High, pummeled his face, threatened him with lawsuits, and almost killed him and his wife.

"You bet," Buddy nodded. "Every man needs to be able to protect himself. And God knows you got a nut job that is going to make bail tomorrow."

"Buddy," Eric tapped him on the shoulder, "this needs to stay between me and you. Tami doesn't want a gun in the house."

"Not a problem, Eric. I know you're just trying to protect your family," Buddy nodded again. "I won't say a word. That's what friends are for."

_Monday …_

Both Eric and Tami decided to stay home from work. Besides having trouble getting around, they had a lot of personal business to attend to that could only be done on weekdays.

Julie took Gracie to daycare on her way to school, and she told her mom that she would pick her sister up at the normal pick up time. Tami called their general practitioner who referred both her and Eric for physical therapy. Also, Tami took care of calling Paul and making their therapy appointments, while Eric called their insurance agent and the towing garage about his SUV.

In the late morning, Buddy stopped by to let Eric and Tami know that he did call a Boosters meeting and that, while the Boosters were very unhappy about not having a quarterback, the majority also realized that J.D. McCoy and his father had been nothing but trouble ever since they arrived in Dillon. As painful as it would be, they needed to search for another quarterback. And as the new Athletic Director for the District, they insisted Eric be a part of that search. Across the membership, the trust in Wade Aikmen had waned.

What the Boosters wanted Eric to do pulled his new found loyalty to the East Dillon Lions … at first. Then, he rationalized that, as Athletics Director, there would be times where he needed to do what was best for each school. Considering what the Panthers had been through, and if it meant the end of Joe McCoy's hold on the team, he decided he would be able to swallow the distaste of split disloyalties if it meant the possibility of some normalcy for both teams. Without having to say a word, Tami knew her husband could do this while maintaining his integrity.

Buddy drove the Taylors to their physical therapy appointment and picked them up. Once back at their home, he said, "Eric, did you want me to take you to the tow yard and figure out what is going on with your vehicle?"

"Yeah, Buddy," Eric played along. "I do need to find out whether or not they're gonna to total it out or not. The guy I spoke with said the front end has a lot of damage." Turning to Tami, he said, "Babe, why don't you go on inside and take it easy until Julie comes home with Gracie. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Feeling very relaxed after her therapy session, she said, "I think I will go lie down and rest before Jules gets home."

"You two have nothing to worry about," Buddy said with a smile. "Whether you need a rental or a replacement vehicle, you have a friend in the car business. Ol' Buddy will fix you right up."

Tami smiled. "Thanks for helping us out, Buddy. We really appreciate it."

Eric kissed his wife goodbye, and the two men got back into Buddy's rig and took off.

"So we're off to the gun store," Buddy lamented.

"Yeah," Eric said, really hating it when he kept something from his wife. "Let's just get this done. I'm gonna apply for a permit to carry, too."

"Did you bring the required ID with you?" Buddy was a little surprised. "I think you need your Social Security card."

Eric shifted in his seat. "Yeah, I went online and looked at all the requirements. I can sign up for a firearms class at the shop today."

The two sat in silence for a time.

"Do you want to deal with your car today, too?" Buddy finally broke the heavy silence.

"I called the tow yard this morning. The adjuster is supposed to come out tomorrow and take a look at it," Eric reported. "I will need a rental car, but I'm just not sure for how long. I'm goin' back to work tomorrow."

"I thought Tami said that you have therapy scheduled every day this week?" Buddy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

"I am," Eric said with resolve. "I can do the therapy in the afternoons." Eric finally caught Buddy's glance. "I'm fine. The sooner I get back to my normal life, the better."

"Okay, then," Buddy smiled and nodded in an attempt to lighting the atmosphere. "Let's get you back to your normal life."

_Thursday …_

Today was the third day since Eric returned back to work, and the fourth day since he purchased a revolver for protection. Tami had stayed home this week with a note from her doctor. Both she and Eric were going to therapy and seemed to be getting better every day.

For the clerical position, Eric had interviewed several candidates over the past two days and found only one who was moderately qualified. He was a young graduate from the local community college who earned an Associates Degree in International Diplomacy. The student planned to take a year or two off from school to earn some money before going on for his Bachelors. It was the classes in diplomacy that really caught Eric's eye, because in order to be effective help to him, it was necessary for the candidate to be very diplomatic between the two highly competitive high school programs. And then, there were the Boosters. Eric decided to interview for a few more days before making a decision. The practices for Friday's game against Laribee were happening, as well as planning to bring on Coach Spivey, Monday. There was no word from the Sherriff's Department or the District on Joe McCoy. All Eric could do was to watch his back.

After a long day at school, he left for another therapy appointment. Massage on his neck and shoulder, along with ultrasound was giving him more normal movement. After his appointment, he went home.

"Hi, Babe, I'm home," he announced as came through the front door. He went into the kitchen to find Tami standing near the dining room table.

His wife threw a piece of mail on the table so that it slid near Eric. "Look what I found in the mail today." The look on her face was not a happy one.

It was a letter from Austin regarding his application to carry a concealed weapon, and it had been opened. The two just stood there in a stalemate, looking at one another.

Finally, Eric spoke. "I bought a gun. As soon as I heard that Joe McCoy was gonna make bail and be out on the streets, I went and bought a gun."

Tami shook her head in disbelieve. "I cannot believe that you went and did something as major as this without talking to me."

"Well, Tami," Eric raised his eyebrows, along with his voice, "with what has happened to us in the past couple of months, my views on ownin' a firearm have drastically changed. I was afraid yours hadn't." In a very low voice, he almost whispered, "It's not in the house, I promise you. It's in the glove box of the rental car." He hung his head, "To be honest with you, I don't feel safe comin' and goin' from work or from the games anymore."

"Oh, Lord," Tami sighed looking up to the sky.

After another moment of tense silence, Eric reminded her, "Joe McCoy could have killed us. I'm not about to let him come around us ever again. Can't you understand that it's my responsibility to protect us?"

"Honey, can I confess something?" she sheepishly asked, looking over at him. "I have been very, very worried about your safety going to and from work, to your practices. I don't know that having a gun is the answer, but I can understand the need to feel that you have to be responsible for your own safety."

"I am responsible." Eric clenched his jaw. "I hate that it's come to this, but we aren't the ones who created this situation. We're dealin' with a crazy person who has come after me, and then you, too. I need to feel I have some control over our lives."

"I understand," Tami acquiesced, "so long as it's not in the house."

"It won't be." Eric reassured his wife. Then, he looked around and asked in a low voice. "Is Julie here?"

"Uh, no," Tami answered. "She's working tonight."

Eric nodded and said, "Good. I don't want anyone to know there's a gun in my car, especially not anyone at East Dillon. Julie cannot know anything about this, agreed?"

Suddenly understanding _his_ concern, Tami echoed, "Agreed."


	17. Chapter 17

-1Title: Illegal Procedure (17/17)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: SPOILERS from Season 4. Coach Taylor was exiled to East Dillon because he refused to play ball with Joe McCoy. The power struggle continues.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS from Season 4. This fan fiction was written before Season 4 Episode 3 airs.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Friday …_

It was game day, along with all the hectic activity that goes with game day. It was mid morning when Eric found out that his SUV was totaled by his insurance adjuster. He was glad to hear his car was a total loss; he just knew the frame had been damaged. Now, he could at least go and get himself another car and begin to put this all behind him.

Game days were always long days, and Eric had the added burden of a physical therapy appointment in the afternoon that Tami made him promise he would keep. He needed to keep it, too, if he was going to stay upright all night.

After the lunch period, he checked out of school for his appointment and headed toward the school parking lot. Ever vigilant of his surroundings, he headed for his rental car.

As he approached the car, he heard the sound of a car coming up behind him. When he turned around, he caught a glimpse of a silver Lexus from the corner of his eye. His heart began to pound, as he raced to his car and opened the lock with the key fob. He quickly opened the door and dove for the glove compartment, grabbing for his revolver. The adrenaline was pumping, as Eric carefully raised himself up with the gun pointing to his left, where he'd seen the car.

Then, suddenly, he heard, "Please, don't shoot! It's me, J.D."

"Coach Taylor!" J.D. ducked, shielding his face. "I didn't mean to scare you. I came to see you … I need help."

Eric didn't dare to move a muscle or take a breath, his gun still pointing at J.D.

"It's my Dad," J.D. began. His voice was shaky. "He's lost his mind; he's gone crazy. My mom left him about a month ago. She wanted me to go with her to her sister's, but I insisted on staying with my Dad. I should have gone with her, but I was afraid he wouldn't let her go if I didn't stay."

Eric continued to not move a muscle.

With no response, J.D. continued with his plea. "Look, Coach. I know he's gone too far. He went too far when he got you fired from Dillon High. But he didn't stop there. It's like he wants you gone, off the planet. I know he thinks he did all this for me, but he's gone too far. It's twisted. He blames you for everything."

J.D. winced, as he peeked through his hands that covered his face. He tried to make eye contact with his former coach. "You know when I was suspended from school after I said that horrible stuff to Tinker? My Dad beat the shit out of me for screwing up my future, our future. I couldn't have gone to school that week even if I wasn't suspended because then, everyone would have seen what he did to me. We went out of town that week so that no one would see the bruises on my face and arms."

"Where is your Dad now?" Eric finally spoke.

"I don't know," J.D. answered. There was fear in his voice. "I haven't seen him today. But I know he's not going to leave things alone as far as you're concerned. He's out to get you. That's why I took off in his car. He's threatened to run you off the road again."

Emotion continued to build in J.D.'s voice. "Look, I can't stand by and watch something bad happened to you and watch my Dad end up in prison because he can't control his temper. I don't know what to do! I'm afraid of him! I'm afraid of what he'll do to you!"

Then, J.D. broke down. "I should have listened to you before, Coach. You tried to help me; I know that now. But, he's my Dad!"

Eric clenched his jaw shut trying to keep himself nice and steady. The truth was, he always suspected J.D. would come back to him for help, someday. He just could never conceive that things would go this far.

"Do you _really_ want to help your Dad?" Eric carefully chose his words, watching J.D. very carefully in his sights.

J.D. looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and gave a resounding, "Yes."

"You're gonna have to do somethin' that will be very hard for you to do, but it's the only way," Eric informed J.D. with a calmness and surety in his voice. He began to slowly lower the revolver.

The kid continued to look at him, stoically.

"You're gonna have to tell the police what you just told me," Eric said in a solemn and even tone, trying to tamper the heatedness of their conversation. "It's the only way to stop fearing him. It's the only way to stop all this."

Resigned, only because Eric spoke the truth, J.D. reluctantly shook his head in agreement.

_Sherriff's Department …_

Eric managed to convince J.D. to get in the rental car, and Eric immediately drove them to the Sherriff's Department and asked for Sherriff Clarke.

Sherriff Clarke interviewed J.D. and then, proceeded to take his and Eric's statements. At the conclusion of getting the statements, a warrant was issued for Joe McCoy's arrest.

"You need to call your mother," Eric advised J.D. "You're welcome to stay with us until your mother arrives."

"Thanks, Coach," J.D. nodded. "If it's really okay with you, I'd like that."

Eric put a hand on J.D.'s shoulder. "It's really okay."

While J.D. called his mother, Eric called Tami. He had a long story to tell her, about why he missed his physical therapy appointment.

_Epilogue:_

Joe McCoy was charged with the attempted murder of Eric and Tami Taylor and felony child abuse against his son. His defense attorney maintained in Court that Joe was unable to stand trial due to mental illness. Joe admitted himself to a mental hospital. Many said it was a calculated dodge to avoid going to prison, but Joe was confined so that he could not longer be a threat to anyone.

Katie McCoy returned to Dillon. With the help of the Taylors, Katie and J.D. resumed their lives in Dillon, and J.D. returned to Dillon High. Although he was suspended from Athletics for the remainder of the school year, J.D. completed his sensitivity training and continued to work with Wade Aikman on a private basis in anticipation of the next season. J.D. apologized and made amends to both the Panthers and the Lions by contributing some of his own money for their summer training camps. Eric promised to help J.D. the following year to get J.D. back on track with a chance to overcome his suspension and play football with a good college team.

Eric remained Athletic Director for the District, but also remained, by his own choice, the hands-on, Head Coach of the East Dillon Panthers. The District and the School Board voted to replace Wade Aikman and, with Eric's full recommendation, Mac MacGill was named Head Coach of the Dillon Panthers. With more evenly matched teams, the next Panthers vs. Lions game promised to be one hell of a match up. The Boosters became football crazy over both of Dillon's teams.

With time, Tami Taylor and Katie McCoy once again became friends. And Eric once again became one of the most respected and winning coaches in the history of Texas High School Football.

_fin-_


End file.
